BIG SISTER
by Angel Of Your Soul
Summary: REWRITTEN, REPOSTED, my version of BB, for more info read inside, I'm putting 10 people into a house were they get tasks and evected. 3 new peps in chap 4, YxY, BxR, MxM, SxJ chap 11 posted! FINALLY!
1. Opening Show

**IT'S BACK AND BETTER! SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**A/N. hi! All and welcome to BIG SISTER, which is a Yu-Gi-Oh! Version of BIG BROTHER a reality TV show! It's in Australia right now for its 5th year and I decided to write my own version! **

**BIG BROTHER: a reality TV shows where 14 people live in a house together with no contact with the outside world. Each day they must do a task made by the public. Every 2 weeks one person is voted out, by the public. **

**Gaff:-is shoved in by Bea with a gun pointed at head- hi, I hate BIG BROTHER but HD is making me be on it –grumbles-**

**HD: only coz I love ya. Now, I shall be host and BIG SISTER, on with da show**

**Gaff: YAY-Bea holds up gun- **

**Chapter 1: opening show!**

HappyDevil walks on stage wearing a black dress.

"Hello all to the first ever BIG SISTER, I'm your host, HappyDevil." HappyDevil smiled at the screaming crowed. " I shall now introduce to you all, the first contestant my very own sister…Lulu!"

The huge screen behind HD turns on.

**Name: **Lulu

**Age: **19 shifty eyes

**Occupation: **a lazy bum who lives with her parents

**About self:** is ditzy, stupid, gives useless facts and information, annoying. Loves annoying people and being centre of attention.

"Introducing…Lulu!" Came a male voice from somewhere, unknown.

Lulu walks out of side door, wearing a blue dress one with the split bit down the front, with brown hair, with blonde streaks and light blue eyes. She wobbles up to HappyDevil, laughing insanely.

"Hi, um…are you alright?" HD asks uncertainly. Lulu sways.

"I'm as peachy as an apple." She laughs.

HD sighed. "Lulu did you drink before you came?"

Lulu holds up five fingers. "only two."

HappyDevil sighed loudly. "Great now you're drunk and you haven't even reached the waiting room."

Lulu falls over; HappyDevil steeps over her and calls for some guards to come. The guards take Lulu to the car.

HappyDevil smiles at the audience. "Now that she's gone I'll introduce Person number two for the BIG SISTER house, is my bestie…Gaff"

**Name:** Gaff

**Age:** 19 shifty eyes

**Occupation:** lives with parents….

**About self: **is ditzy, loves sugar, talking, hot guys. Is known to do stupid things at random times.

"Now introducing Gaff" Came the same voice from before.

Gaff walks on stage wear a green dress, with her champion blonde hair up and her brown eyes sparkling. 1

HappyDevil hugs Gaff. "How are you? I do believe you where in looked down for two weeks, how was that?"

Gaff stared at some hot guy in the front row, drooling slightly. "…"

HappyDevil looks uncertainly at her friend. "Yes…how about you go up the ramp and into the HOLDAN car." Gaff runs insanely up the ramp to the car. HappyDevil shakes head sadly. HappyDevil got straight back to business. "Now let me introduce house mate number three! Yugi!"

**Name: **Yugi Mouto

**Age: **19

**Occupation: **works in game shop.

**About self: **is Yu-Gi-Oh of Duel Monsters, lives with grandfather in Japan, Domino City, and is known to get hyper off sugar.

"Introducing Yugi." The voice, who's name is Gary, introduced.

Yugi comes out dressed in his usual school outfit thing. HappyDevil lookes around for Yugi, not seeing the young teen at her side.

Yugi, nervously. "um…down here."

HappyDevil looks down spotting Yugi. "Oh hello there you are" She sees big chibi eyes and hugs Yugi to death.

"Can't…breathe…." Came Yugi's breathless voice. HappyDevil quickly lets go of Yugi and smiles apologetically.

"You best go to the car up the ramp." She rubbed her neck in embracement. Yugi practically ran to the waiting car.

HappyDevil happily looked back at the crowed. "okies! Next person let me introduce…Yami!

**Name: **Yami

**Age: **20

**Occupation: **some rich job

**About self: **is Egyptian, is also Yu-Gi-Oh of Egypt, loves duel monsters has wired obsession with wearing leather and cream!

"introducing Yami" Gary called.

Yami walks out and girls drool over his leather.

HappyDevil walks over and smiles happily, hay her names Happy isn't it? "you know that the house mate before you looks just like you!"

Yami turned to HD, ignoring fan girls, and answered. "wired…well I better get to this house, Ja Ne." Yami walked up ramp.

HappyDevil looks back to the crowed of disappointed fan girls. "Next person! Meet housemate number five...RYOU!"

**Name: **Ryou

**Age: **19

**Occupation: **still in school

**About Self: **is quiet, shy, loves caramel, art and music.

Gary, who sounds rather bored now. "introducing…Ryou."

Ryou shyly walks on stage wearing his usual white jumper and jeans.

HappyDevil walks over to him and squeals. "OHH HOW CUTE! I mean welcome!"

HappyDevil restrains from squeezing Ryou to death as Ryou shyly speaks. "um…it's nice to be here."

The crowed chorused "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" At his British accent.

HappyDevil smiled sweetly at him. "you can go up the ramp now sweetie." Ryou waves good bye and walks up the ramp. HappyDevil stared after him. "AWWW, anyway next we have housemate six…Bakura!"

**Name:** Bakura

**Age: **20

**Occupation: **unemployed wink, wink

**About self: **lovesshinny pointy things, gory movies, blood, is Egyptian and is crazey over pixie sticks!

"Welcome…B-Bakura." Gary, who sounds rather scared now.

Bakura walks on smirking at everyone, evil glint in his dark eyes.

HappyDevil looks at Bakura strangly. "this is so wired you look just like the guy before you!" Bakura just raises eyebrow at her. "Ok…best if you just go up the ramp." Bakura walked off, growling at the crowed. HappyDevil soon got over the freaky coincident and got right back on track. "Ok next housemate is…Malik!"

**Name: **Malik

**Age: **19

**Occupation: **tomb keeper

**About Self: **Likes to wear leather, is known to go crazy when eats sugar, loves pranking people, sharp pointy things and motorbikes.

"Introducing housemate seven…Malik." You guessed it…Gary!

Malik walks on smirking, enjoying the attention.

"Hey Malik, how dose it feel to be going into the Big Sister's house?" She enquired.

Malik shrugged. "It's not under ground, so it can't be that bad."

HappyDevil nodded. "Ok, just go up the ramp and you'll be driven to the house." Malik walked up to the car, slightly disappointed it's not a motorbike. "OKAY next house mate…MARIK!"

**Name: **Mariku

**Age: **20

**Occupation: **rare hunter.

**About self: **greatest wish to take over the world, likes motorbikes, shape things, leather, anything shinny and pretty.

"introducing…Mariku." Gary sighs. "I can't believe I don't get paid for this."

Marik walks on smirking. HD looked Marik up and down. "oh it's another one! Three parings! Hi Marik!"

Marik smirked his evil, I'm-too-good smirk. "Foolish mortal?"

HappyDevil, lisened into her ear piece for a second before turning to Mariku. "Okay I've been told not to talk to you; up the ramp is the car that will take you." Marik walked up the ramp. "Okay only two people left! Next person…please welcome…Seto!"

**Name: **Seto, but prefers Kiaba.

**Age: **20

**Occupation: **CEO of his own company Kiaba Corps.

**About Self: **takes care of his fifteen year old brother Mokuba, runes Kiba Corp, is a billionaire.

"Please welcome Se-I mean Kiaba." Gary corrected.

Kiaba strides on stage with an emotionless face.

HD turned to him, frowning slightly at his behaviour. "Okay apparently I can't talk to you so you might as well go to the house." Kiaba complete ignores HappyDevil and just goes to the waiting car. "Ok…and our last housemate is…Jou "

**Name: **Jou

**Age: **19

**Occupation: **works at the arcade.

**About Self: **lives with his younger sister Serenity, likes food, obsessed with duel monsters and lives in Domino, Japan.

"Introducing Jou. Now I can finally leave!" A sound of scraping chairs and a bang of a door followed.

Jou walked on and waves to the crowed.

HappyDevil hugged Jou breafly. "So Jou are you excited to be in the BIG SISTER house?"

Jou grinning excitedly. "Yeah! I was hoping ta get in da house.

"Well now if you go to the car up there you'll be able to go to the house."

"Ok see ya."

"Ja Ne!" Jou went up the ramp to the car. "Well there are our house mates! Let's take a look at the house before they go in." The screen turned to a house.

**IN THE HOUSE**

**THE SITTING ROOM: **a long purple couch with a glass coffee table. The carpet is cream and purple squared.

**THE KITTCHEN: **a square wooden table with blue place mates. Silver appliances.

**THE BED ROOM: **The walls are blue with white clouds, blue carpet and five double beds.

**THE BATH ROOM: **light green tiles, dark green counter tops, and a steam room.

**THE GARDEN: **a 25 meeter pool, an exercise area, a spa, large area of grass.

**DIARY ROOM: **one orange chair, red walls and carpet.

HappyDevil: okay Everone this is the moment you've all been waiting for the house mates are about to enter the BIG SISTER house.

**IN THE HOUSE**

The security guards dressed as ninjas walk in carrying Lulu between them. They set her down before leaving. Then the doors are opened and one by one the house mate's steep in. as they all enter they begin greetings. They run around looking at everything, completely ignoring Lulu, until she woke up. The house mates get to know each other, look around and party.

**BACK WITH HAPPYDEVIL**

HappyDevil grinning widly addressed the crowed. "Well there you have it, the house mates and the house. I'm HappyDevil and you have been watching BIG SISTER, see you next time."

**A/N. **

**HappyDevil: YAY I've finally finished the chappie! **

**Bea: FINALLY! **

**HappyDevil: shut up! anyway next chappie the house mates will be given their first task, if anyone would like to put in a task, plzz do so! Nominations will be in chapter 4! Eviction in chapter 5! **

**Bea: REVIEW REVIW WITH IDEAS OR FLAME **


	2. Monday

**Chapter 2**

**HD: hehehe!**

**Bea: why r u so happy? **

**HD: Have u read this chapter?**

**Bea: no **

**HD: then u wouldn't get it my dear Yami. Anyway Bea say the disclaimer.**

**Bea: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or BIG BROTHER. **

**Monday Morning In The BIG SISTER HOUSE Time 9:02:**

Currently, Ryou, Seto and Yugi are sleeping peacefully in their beds, not having drunk anything, Malik, Marik, Bakura and Gaff are nocked out on the couch, Yami and Jou are sleeping on the floor in the bedroom as they didn't make it to their beds, and Lulu, well Lulu some how fell asleep on the table, with her dress well…let's just say it's not a pretty sight.

BIG SISTER'S voice came from, well everywhere. "House mates, this is BIG SISTER!"

Bakura, jumped of the couch and started rocking. "AHH the voices are back! make it stop!"

Malik looked uncirtently at the rocking figure. "Um dude…are you ok?" Bakura just kept rocking.

"um…I was only going to say the hot water is on for five minutes…" BIG SISTER'S voice tuned out after the message was delved.

"Huh?" Bakura got up, as if nothing happened.

Gaff woke up after Bakura's little episode. She goes of to the kitchen for some water when she saw Lulu practically naked. She screamed. "AHH MY EYES" She covered her eyes and ran blindly into a wall knocking herself out.

Lulu finally woke up. "huh?" She sat up and fixers her dress then saw Gaff lying motionlessly on the floor, twitching slightly. "Wow and I thought I partied hard." She shrugged and left her on the floor.

**IN THE BEDROOM Time 9:05**

Yugi, Ryou, Seto, Yami, Malik and Mariku are currently taking showers. Jou, Gaff and Bakura are lying around the bedroom talking.

"you know that little white haired kid?" Bakura asked.

Gaff looked up. "Bakura?"

"NO I'm Bakura you numbskull."

"No your not!"

"YES I AM!"

**IN THE BATHROOM Time 9:06: **

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Seto, Malik and Marik where currently showering when Lulu walked in only in a towel. She didn't see the other boys and removed the towel to revel her naked body and FAKE breasts. Little innocent Yugi soon had he's eyes covered by Yami, and Malik covered Ryou's eyes. "Um…Lulu…" Yami asked uncertainty.

Lulu looked up. "Huh?" she finally realizes who she was sharing a shower with and smiled sweetly. "Hey guys I didn't even see you there. Ummmm why are you covering their eyes? And have you seen were the razers are my legs are like so supper hairy!" the others Sweat drops.

Malik edged to the door dragging Ryou. "I think we've finished, come on Ryou."

Yami followed suit pulling Yugi. "Yeah, let's go Yugi."

Marik followed Malik. "Mariku agrees with pretty-self." Seto just walked out.

Lulu grinned waving after them. "OK guys see ya later!"

**IN THE LOUNGE ROOM Time 9:57: **

"This is BIG SISTER, all housemates to the lounge room." BIG SISTER demanded.

Bakura yelled. "THE VOICE!" and ended up tripping over a coffee table and had Marik drag him into the lounge room, all the while twitching.

"OK, anyway, housemates your first task is for each of you to make fried ice-cream! The ingredients are in the kitchen, you must follow instructions, and if you fail this task, you will lose half of your shopping money. 1. You may begin." BIG SISTER'S voice tuned out. The housemates made their way into the kitchen where the ingredients where set up. "This is BIG SISTER. Housemates take a seat and begin you have ten minutes. Your time starts…NOW!" The housemates took their seats and got down to work…

**TEN MINUTES LATER TIME 10:18: **

"This is BIG SISTER, housemates your time is up. Come to the Lounge Room to present your ice-cream to the other housemates."

The housemates walk back in, Bakura being dragged by Marik twitching slightly, as well as his floppy thing on his plate which also twitched, that was _supposed _to be fried ice-cream.

"This is BIG SISTER. One by one the housemates must present their food to the other housemates. Mariku first, then Malik, Seto, Jou, Yami, Yugi, Gaff, Bakura, Ryou then finally Lulu."

Marik stood up in front of the others with a plate of smoking ashes, which caught alight, to Marik's enjoyment. The others sweat drooped and Bakura twitched. Malik got up next with a plate of what looked to be grey, liquid. "I'm not the greatest cook." It was Seto's turn; he got up and showed them a plate of untouched ice-cream. You didn't even try!" Malik pouted.

Seto shrugged. "at least mines eatable."

Jou jumped up. "MY GO!" Jou got up and showed them a cookie crumb covered ice-cream.

Seto smirked. "Nice _fried ice-cream _mutt."

"why you little-"

Yami got up and broke the fight by saying. "it's my go!" Yami's ice-cream was covered in spices and a chilli.

Marik grinned insanely. "Baka, Big voice say make FRIED not hot ice-cream."

Yami glared coldly at him. "I'd be careful if I where you!" Marik was too distracted with his flaming ashes to care about Yami's warning. Yugi got up next and shyly showed his perfect ice-cream.

"COOL! Finally I can eat a descent meal!" He yelled.

Gaff was next with tinny shrivelled up black thing. "Isn't it great?" everyone stared at it, except Bakura who was still twitching and Marik who was prodding his pile of burning ashes.

"Umm it's great." Ryou lied.

Malik snorted. "What are you talking about its CRAP!" Gaff started bawling.

Ryou stood up for Gaff saying. "No Gaff don't cry! Your ice-cream is just…different."

"If you call shit different."

"You want to eat it?" She asked with a watery smile.

"Umm…no thanks-" Ryou was cut of by Gaff's yell.

"YOU DON"T LIKE IT!"

"No, no it's just it's…its Bakura's turn!"

Bakura looked up. "Huh?"

Malik smirked. "It's your turn baka!"

"I'll force feed you that shit she made!" Gaff starts crying again and Ryou tries to comfort her. Anyway here is mine. Bakura holds up the plate of floppy stuff that twitched.

Marik snorted. "Baka scared of big voice and can't cook!" Marik cackled evilly to himself, while Malik tried to eat Yugi's food, Ryou comfort Gaff, Yugi tried to pry Malik away, Lulu was sleeping, Jou and Seto where arguing and Bakura was poking his floppy thing. Lulu suddenly woke up as Ryou stood up. "Don't take my money evil bunnies!"

Bakura shot up from his seat. "WHERE!"

Malik also shot up. "The bunnies aren't taking my money!"

Ryou nerviously held up his dish. "Um…heres mine." He held up one almost identical to Yugi's.

"No fair!" She then broke down, again.

"OOH MINE NOW!" Lulu showed a perfect looking fried ice-cream. Gaff started bawling harder.

"This is BIG SISTER."

Bakura started rocking. "THE VOICE!"

"Um…yeah…Housemates, three out of ten made perfect fried ice-creams, the rest didn't make it, so…housemates lose half their shopping money. Housemates you are now allowed to share and eat your ice-creams." The housemates headed into the dinning room and sat down at the table, placing their ice-creams, or in Marik's case fire, in the middle. Everyone went for Ryou, Yugi's and Lulu's. Half way through eating their ice-cream, Bakura fell of his chair chocking on a thumbtack from Lulu's ice-cream. Nobody noticed Bakura jumping around and chocking on the tack. Malik pulled out a piece of bubblegum.

Malik pulled it out looking stunned. "What the hell?"

"Oh I was looking for that! Is that where it went!" She took it back, popping it in her mouth. Jou, Marik and Gaff all set their spoons down and pushed away their plates of Lulu's ice-cream. Lulu continued eating pulling out various uneatable objects. Then Lulu finally realized Bakura was chocking! "I'll save you!" she jumped up and was about to preform Hylic Miniver on him, but unfortunately she couldn't get her arms around him because of her breasts. "I can't reach!" Ryou decided to step in and successfully preformed Hylic Miniver and the tack zoomed out of his mouth landing in the opposite wall.

Bakura panting looked up at Ryou. "Thanks…Ryou…YOU…" he pointed at Lulu. "Your ice-cream almost killed me!"

Lulu glared back. "You didn't have to eat it! The thing was so shinny, I wanted to make it pretty!"

Jou got up stretching. "I've lost my appetite, lets go swimming!"

**OUTSIDE BY THE SWIMMING POOL Time 10:30: **

All the housemates where standing by the pool, when Lulu over balanced and fell in grabbing Gaff, who grabbed Yugi, who grabbed Yami, who grabbed Bakura, who grabbed Ryou, who grabbed Malik, who grabbed Marik, who grabbed Jou who grabbed Seto and they all ended up falling in.

Jou splashed around. "I CAN'T SWIM!"

"Mutt you're in the shallow end, you can stand up!" Seto growled.

"AHHHHHHH huh? Oh my bad!"

Lulu came up with no top reviling her upper body. Immediately Yami covered Yugi's eyes and Bakura covered Ryou's. "Wow! Let's do that again! Hey has anyone seen my top?"

Malik, who had been grinning at the events, suddenly starting screaming as a large thing attacked him. "AHHHHHHHH it's got me HELP!"

"Oh it's my top! Thanks!" she attempted to hug Malik but was stopped when Marik attacked her.

"STAY AWAY FROM MARIKU'S PRETTY-SELF EVIL SEA MONSTER!" While Marik hit Lulu with a flower pot while yelling insane insults that BIG SISTER can not let readers hear, the others climbed out of the pool and went to get drinks and hop into the spa.

"This is BIG SISTER," Bakura who was getting out of the spa fell over the edge twitching, "Marik please restrain from killing the other housemates, and could Ryou come into the Diary room."

Marik gave Lulu once last hit and said -Marik: Evil Sea monster- before climbing out of the pool with Lulu who was rambling about evil Bunnies.

Ryou went into the Diary room and sat on the chair waiting for BIG SISTER'S instructions.

"Ryou, on the table is a letter from BIG SISTER. Take it and read it to the housemates."

"Ok."

"That is all." Ryou left the diary room with the letter and went to outside where everyone was.

"BIG SISTER told me to read this letter." Ryou explained to the other housemates.

Bakura looked up. "Letter?"

Ryou opened the letter and read aloud.

"**_Dear Housemates, _**

**_BIG SISTER is giving you another chance to keep the shopping money you lost. One of the male housemates must kiss Lulu." _**

The guys looked over at the now awake Lulu who was grinning.

Bakura pointed to Jou. "I vote the mutt."

"I second that vote." Seto smirked.

Malik nodded. "Me three."

Marik looked at Malik. "Mariku is with pretty-self."

Gaff nodded to Jou. "Go Jou."

Yugi and Ryou stayed quiet. Before Jou could protest Lulu kissed him, still without a top, almost making him fall over.

BIG SISTER, who sounded like she was laughing, spoke, "This is BIG SISTER,"

"ahh the voice!"

"you have completed your second task."

Housemates except Bakura who is on the ground twitching all yelled. "YAY!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N. 1. The housemates are given a shopping budget with which they have to buy food and toilet stuff like that. **

**HappyDevil: YAY! SUGAR!**

**Bea: uh…HD did you have red cordial? **

**HappyDevil: yepanditwasreallyummIloveredcordial!**

**Bea: uhhh, HD would like to thank Atemgal252, Zoeybell, Mandarb, LaSandwich, Amanda.p., LoneyTombRobber and Ryou Lover 4325. **

**Atemgal252: Thanks for the kissing idea the real Lulu was pissed of you called it "evil"! Which was it even better!**

**Zoeybell: Thanks for the pool idea! My sis added the top bit but I added the flowerpot idea! Hope u like it! **

**LoneyTombRobber: Thanks for the fried ice-cream idea! **

**Ryou Lover 4325: Thanks for the heads up! I'll be careful! Bea: snort HD: shut up! **

**Thanks everyone! Plzz review with ideas! **

**HappyDevil and Bea!**


	3. Tuesday

**Bea: YAY**

**HD: and why are you so happy?**

**Bea: coz Lulu got beaten with a flowerpot HAHAHAHA**

**HD: that was like, last chapter. **

**Bea: yeah…ok I'm not happy then, get someone ells to do the Disclaimer, I'm gonna go steal something-walks off-.**

**HD: fine.-Ryou suddenly appears.-**

**Ryou: where am I?**

**HD: you're in um…hell, yeah that'll do, say the disclaimer. **

**Ryou:-reads cue cards- HappyDevil dose not own BIG BROTHER or Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**HD: it's so tragic, they stole all my ideas! **

**Bea: that's all a lie.-walks in with the sixth Harry Potter book, while HD sweat droops.-**

**YESTERDAY IN THE BIG SISTER HOUSE: the housemates failed their first task, make fried ice-cream, but gained back the money by Jou kissing Lulu, Lulu was beaten up with a flower pot and has lost her designer simmers top. **

**Chapter 3**

HappyDevil walks on stage wearing a red dress. "Hello all." The crowd cheers. "we have a special BIG SISTER episode. Four new housemates will be coming into the BIG SISTER house! But first lets cross to the BIG SISTER house to see what they've been up to."

**TUESDAY MORNING, 8:59, THE KITCHEN **

Ryou and Yugi were in the kitchen making breakfast while the others slept. They had finally chosen beds and since there where seven double beds they had decided to go; Lulu, Gaff, Jou and Seto with their own beds, Malik and Marik together, Ryou and Bakura-though Ryou was rather embarrassed, especially when he woke up with Bakura clinging to him- and Yami and Yugi.

"This is BIG SISTER," Bakura fell of the bed twitching, "the hot water is now on." Ryou, Yugi, Seto, Yami, Malik, Marik, Jou and even Bakura went to take a shower, luckily Lulu didn't come in. after the boys finished the two girls showered then they all went and ate breakfast. "This is BIG SISTER," Bakura who was holding a piece of toast he stole from Jou, fell of his chair and Jou took back his toast, "Malik to the Diary room." Malik walked of to the diary room and sat down on the orange chair. "Malik…"

"yes Big S?" Malik smiled into the camera.

"Um ok…on the table is a letter from BIG SISTER. Please take it and read it to the other House Mates. That is all."

Malik stood up. "Oh, Big S, before I go, can I ask you something?"

"…"

"Ok…Um are you by any chance that Host girl, what's her name-"

"Shouldn't you be GOING now?"

Malik grinned wickedly. "Ok, Ok I get the hint, HappyDevil."

"OUT!"

Malik left the room with the Letter. "Okay peps; gather around, Big S gave me a letter."

The housemates sat on the couch while Malik read the letter.

"_Dear Housemates,_

_Due to the fact that there was meant to be fourteen housemates, BIG SISTER has decided to invite four new housemates into the BIG SISTER house, they will be actual housemates and will do all housemates chores, activities, nominations et. _

_BIG SISTER" _

Bakura sighed. "Oh great _more _people."

Marik pouted. "Mariku dose not like this."

"they could be nice and we're just over reacting." Ryou spoke up. Malik, Bakura, Jou, Seto and Yami snorted.

Bakura smirked at Ryou. "that's cute Ry." Ryou blushed.

**BACK WITH HAPPYDEVIL**

"so now the housemates know their coming its time to introduce the new housemates." The screen behind HD turned on.

**Name: Lizzie  
****Age: 19-whistles innocently.-  
****Occupation: gives hell to annoying people.  
****About self: Is a Goth and loves cats, and her mortal rival is Anzu. **

**Name: Mia  
****Age: 20  
****Occupation: model.  
****About Self: loves duelling, fashion, fast cars, boys and all the good stuff. ; **

**Name: Isis  
****Age: 23  
****Occupation: museum worker person  
****About Self: is Egyptian and takes care of her little brother, Malik. **

**Name: Anzu  
****Age: 19  
****Occupation: …  
****About Self: is a Friendship loving freak, has a huge crush on Yami 1 is really ditzy and is mortal rival of Lizzie. **

"Please welcome, Lizzie, Mia and Isis oh and Anzu." HD called over the screaming crowed. Lizzie walks on looking gothic with black hair with red streaks, hazel eyes and pale skin, Mia wears a tight revealing dress, Isis wears her normal Egyptian outfit and Anzu wears a bright, flora orange with really high heels. "Welcome, Isis, Lizzie, Mia and friendship girl."

Lizzie, Mia and Isis embraced HD. "Hey HD."

HappyDevil completely ignores Anzu and turns to the other three girls, and hands Lizzie a letter. "BIG SISTER has instructed that you read this note to the other housemates when she tells you to, well you all just have to go up the ramp to the car that will take you to the house. Have fun!" The three girls and Anzu left the stage and HappyDevil turned to the crowed. "Now that we're meet the new housemates, let's go back to the BIG SISTER house and see what their up to."

**IN THE BIG SISTER HOUSE, TIME 9:31, THE LOUNGE ROOM: **

Yugi, Ryou and Jou are talking; Mariku, Yami, Bakura and Malik are in an argument over who looks better out of the four of them, Gaff and Lulu are chatting about something along the lines of monkeys, cars and lipstick, hmm, and Seto, well Seto is being well Seto.

"This is BIG SISTER," Bakura, who was on the verge of winning the argument, fell over winning, thus losing the argument, "housemates please welcome, Lizzie, Mia, Isis and shudder Anzu." The doors to the diary room open and the four girls walk in.

Malik paled at the sight of Isis, hie older sister. "Oh crap, Isis."

Yami noticed Anzu and yelled. "AHHHHH ITS THAT STALKER GIRL!" he jumps behind the couch, trying to avoided Anzu.

Jou, Yugi, Ryou, Gaff and Lulu got up to introduce themselves.

Yugi smiled sweetly. "Hi I'm Yugi." He politely hugged Mia, Lizzie and Isis, thou he skipped Anzu.

Ryou spoke next. "I'm Ryou and this is Jou, Gaff and Lulu." he also, along with Jou, Gaff and Lulu, hugged the new guests, also skipping Anzu.

Lizzie: oh aren't you so cute! **-2-** I'm Lizzie, and these are Isis, Mia and that is _Anzu. _

Lulu and Gaff walked up to Anzu and Lulu glommed her, as did Gaff.

Lulu grinned. "Welcome friend!"

Anzu pushed them away and made a face. "ewww I don't hug _girls, _especially ugly ones like you!"

Lulu's blue eyes filled with salty tears and she started bawling, her noise dripping, and was rather pathetic sight. But being the good friends they were, or really just hating Anzu's guts, the other housemates glared at Anzu, for being inconsiderate and they hated her. Thou Ryou and Yugi are way too sweet or cute to hate anyone.

Ryou frowned. "that wasn't a really nice thing to say Anzu."

"Like I'd care what a pathetic loser like you would think."BAM! Bakura who had been asleep suddenly awoke and heard the comment from Anzu, and had affectively knocked her out with one punch.

Bakura glared down at her. "no one talks to Ry-Ry like that."

Ryou blushed, Yami came out of hiding, seeing as the evil Anzu monster was defeated, Marik and Malik laughed insanely, Seto was being Seto, Gaff and Yugi comforted Lulu, Lizzie, Mia and Jou cheered, Bakura smirked and Isis frowned unapprovingly.

"This is BIG SISTER," Bakura fell over, "Lizzie it is time to read the letter, aloud to the other housemates."

Lizzie looked down at Bakura. "will he be ok?"

Malik shrugged. "Yea, he'll wake up eventually, read the letter!"

"Ok…

_Dear housemates, _

_BIG SISTER has arranged a treasure hunt! The housemates must split into two teams of seven, each team will be given the first clue each, and the team that reaches the last clue first wins and the losing team will be punished. The rules are: no team can tell the other team what their clues are or how fare they are, and the teams are not allowed to slack off, all housemates must participate. The team captains are; Lizzie for Blue and Isis for red. Outside is the starting point. The housemates must choose how much shopping money to wager; 50 or 100. _

_BIG SISTER_

I think we should wager 50."

"I think we should do 100!" Malik grinned.

"Who votes for 50?" Lizzie, Yugi, Ryou, Yami, Jou, Isis and Seto raised their hands. "Who votes for 100?-Malik, Marik, Bakura, Mai, Gaff and Lulu raised their hands." 50 it is."

The housemates, dragging Anzu behind them, made their way outside were two tables, a red one and a blue one stood, each had seven colourer scarfs, red on the red table and blue on the blue table, and an envelope.

BIG SISTER'S voice came up. "Lizzie, stand behind the blue table, Isis behind the red. On BIG SISTER'S instructions choose a housemate, one at a time. Lizzie choose your first housemate."

Lizzie nodded. "I choose, Yami."

"Yami, stand behind the blue take and put on a blue wist band," when Yami was behind Lizzie with a blue waist band, identical to Lizzie's, it was Isis's turn to choose. "Isis, choose your first housemate."

Isis thought carefully. "I choose, Mia."

"Mia, stand behind the red table and put on a red waist band. Lizzie, choose your next housemate."

"Seto." Seto strolled over to the table and put on a blue waist band.

"Isis chooses your next housemate."

"Jou." Jou walked over to Isis.

"Lizzie your turn."

"Malik." Malik ran over to Lizzie.

After a few minutes BIG SISTER'S voice came up. "Isis, choose your housemate."

"Yugi."

"Lizzie, choose your housemate." BIG SISTER instructed.

"Ryou."

"Isis, choose your housemate."

"Bakura." Bakura was dragged over by Jou.

"Lizzie, choose your housemate."

"Gaff."

"Isis, choose your housemate."

"Mariku."

"We are down to your last housemates. Lizzie, choose your housemate."

"Lulu." Lulu clumsily tripped.

"Isis, choose your last housemate."

"Anzu."

"Captains, on the tables are envelopes from BIG SISTER. They are your first clues. You may begin." Lizzie read the clue to her team mates.

"_If you wish to cool down or just have some fun, I can help you with that, I maybe full of water but I'm not really fat." _

Ryou frowned in thought. "Full of water but not really fat, it's either the pool or the spa. But the spa's hot so I'd say it's the pool!"

Lizzie tucked the envelope in her pocket. "come on!"

The blue team headed to the pool while the red team read their clue.

"_I'm used to get fit; you have to run a lot, but usually do get anywhere." _

"hmm, fit, run, don't get anywhere, hmmm….The tread mill!" Yugi jumped in excitement.

Jou grinned, clapping Yugi on the back. "dat's perfect Yugs!" The red team headed to the small gym near the pool.

**BACH WITH THE BLUE TEAM**

They found the next clue by the pools stairs.

"_You usually cook on me, meats mostly; I can cook the meat but hurt your hands if you're not careful." _

"Cooking meat hurts hands." Yami winced.

Ryou smiled. "It could be the over in the kitchen."

"Or the barbeque." Malik suggested.

Lizzie nodded. "We'll try the barbeque first, come one."

**BACK WITH THE RED TEAM 10:10**

Isis found the clue taped to the tread mill like Yugi predicted. "_You clean your self and prepare for the day or night._ The bathroom." The red team headed to the bathroom.

**BACK WITH THE BLUE TEAM 10:21 **

The third clue was taped to the barbeque. Lizzie read it aloud. "_You sit around, and wait for commands, sometimes just to sit and think." _Lizzie bit her lip and thought hard.

"Perhaps it's the bedroom?" Yami suggested.

"0r the diary room?"

"The dinning room?" Malik shrugged.

"the spa?" Ryou tried.

"the lounge room?" Gaff asked grinning goofily.

"the sonar?" Lulu suggested, but everyone ignored her.

"Hmm…the lounge room, diary room and spa seem to be the most obvious. Yami and I will go to the diary room, Lulu and Malik to the lounge room, Gaff and-" Lizzie instructed.

"This is BIG SISTER," Bakura tripped over, hitting his head on the bed and falling unconscious, "All housmates must stay with their teams and not split up."

"Dam! Ok will try the lounge room first."

**BACK WITH THE RED TEAM 10:22**

Mariku jumped up. "Mariku found clue!" Isis ran over to Marik and tried to take the clue from him but he jumped out of reach, giggling insanely, and took of with Isis running after him, cursing him in Egyptian. Mariku finally handed over the clue.

"_you come to this room to cook your food." _

Mia, Isis and Yugi shouted together. "The kitchen!"

**BACK WITH THE BLUE TEAM:**

They walked into the lounge room and started searching for the clue.

Gaff pulled out something from under a cushion. "I FOUND IT!" she gave the clue to Lizzie.

"_This is your last clue to find, this place will hold your find, it's hot, but relaxing, small but luxurious._ Hot but relaxing, small but luxurious hmm…"

Lulu jumped up. "I KNOW!" They turned to her "the sonar!"

Yami ignored her. "how about the spa! It's hot but relaxing, small but luxurious!"

"Hmmm…but the spa can be cold, and it's full right now." Ryou pointed out.

"The sonar! It's the sonar!" Lulu shouted.

"Alright, we'll try the sonar! But it won't be it!" Lizzie snapped.

**BACK WITH THE RED TEAM 10:30**

The not was on the fridge. "_This is your last clue to find, this place will hold your find, it's hot, but relaxing, small but luxurious." _

Yugi frowned. "My guess is it is the spa."

"hmm… I'll second that guess." Mia agreed.

"So it's the spa then?" Isis asked. The others nodded. All through the task, Jou had been dragging the unconscious Anzu, so she had no say. The team ran outside to the spa and searched all over, but came up with nothing.

**BACK WITH THE BLUE TEAM 10:32**

They field into the sonar, which was in the bathroom, and Yami opened the door and almost fainted, there was the last clue, the prize, LULU WAS RIGHT! The world had come to an end. Yami picked up the note and handed it to the shocked Lizzie.

"the world has come to an end." Malik shouted dramatically.

Lizzie read the note, as usually. "_Congratulations, you have won this days challenged, go to the lounge room where BIG SISTER will announce your prize _

_BIG SISTER" _

The blue team went back into the lounge room.

"This is BIG SISTER," Bakura fell into the spa, "all housemates to the lounge room." The red team went back into the lounge room, Jou and Mariku dragging Anzu and Bakura. "The winners are, Lizzie, Yami, Seto, Ryou, Gaff, Lulu and Malik, the Blue team, are the winners. Isis, Mia, Jou, Yugi, Bakura, Anzu and Mariku, the Red team, are the losers. The blue team, are…the masters, and the blue team are the servants. Each master has their own servant. Blue team; choose on housemate from the Red team to be your servant, only one servant per master. Masters choose now and come to the diary room and inform BIG SISTER of your choose."

**BACK WITH HAPPYDEVIL 10:34**

The crowed all together chanted, "ohhhhhhhhhhh"

HD smirked. "Hmmm…I wonder who will be servant to whom? BIG SISTER has informed me that the masters are waiting in the Diary Room."

**THE DIARY ROOM 10:39:**

"Blue team." BIG SISTER greeted.

Lizzie, Gaff and Ryou were seated on the orange chair, Lulu and Yami on the arm rests a Seto leaning against the wall and Malik sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the chair.

"BIG S, we've decided who we want as servants. Ok me first; I have Mia." Lizzie looked to Gaff.

"Anzu."

Ryou blushed cutely. "Bakura."

Yami smirked. "Yugi."

Lulu looked at one of the windows, instead of the camera. "Isis."

Malik grinned. "Mariku."

"The mutt-I mean Jou." You guessed it, Seto.

"Very well. Masters, inform the servants of your choice, then return to the bedroom, using the right door. That is all." The masters left the Diary Room.

Gaff confronted the 'servants.' "Ok, Anzu, your going be my servant, Yugi is gonna be Yami's, Bakura is Ryou's, Jou is Kaiba's, Isis is Lulu's, Mariku's gonna be Malik's and Mia is Lizzie's. We're like suppose to go to the bedroom, so we'll se ya later." Yugi was blushing, Anzu, Jou and Mia were fuming, Bakura and Mariku were smirking and Isis was glaring at Marik, sensing something between her little brother and him. The masters went to the right door and opened it to find that the bedroom had a wall placed in the middle with three windows, with blinds, four double beds, with expensive covers and three bed side tables with boxes of chocolates, and a note on the nearest side table. Ryou picked up the letter and read it aloud.

"_Dear Masters_

_As masters there are several rules. On each bed in a beeper, when you need your servant all you have to do is press the button and the beeper each servant wears with go of. Also masters are not aloud to apologise, thank or ask their servants for anything. Also the servants can not enter their masters room unless they are summoned, or are their to bring their master food or make their masters bed. Also the hot water will be on 24/7 and the masters can spend all the shopping money on themselves. _

_BIG SISTER" _

Lulu, Gaff and Lizzie shouted. "YES!"

**BACK IN THE LOUNGE ROOM TIME 10:43**

"Servants," Bakura fell of the couch twitching, "you must now enter the bedroom using the left door." The servants entered the bedroom. The room had the wall in the middle, the binds were down, and there were seven small camping coats, and their luggage.

Bakura stopped and glared at the room. "No fucking way!"

Mia picked up an envelope. "There's a letter.

_Dear servants_

_As servants there are servant rules you must follow. As servants you must only obey your selected master, no other master or servant, also the masters may not apologies, thank or ask the servants. Servants are not permitted to enter the master's room, only is summoned, or to bring in their food or make the bed. Servants will be given reshining and must shower outside. They also must wear the buzzers that with buzz when their master summons them. _

_BIG SISTER" _

Mariku flopped down on a bed. "Mariku dose not like this!"

Bakura sat down on the bed next to him. "Neither do I." Then, to make matters worse, the blinds that covered the windows between the two rooms opened to reveal the masters, who were, grinning/smirking and waving. The servants, besides Yugi, growled, this was going to be a long week.

**BACK WITH HAPPYDEVIL: **

HD smirked. "ahhh, poor servants, they've got a long week ahead. Well tune in next time to find out what's gonna happen, Ja ne for now!"

**A/N. **

**1 Yami: shudder Why must she stalk me? Why? **

**HD: coz I'm cruel! **

**2 The real Lizzie LOVES Yugi!**

**HD: what do ya all think?**

**Bea: I like it when Bakura knocked Anzu out MWWAAHHHAA**

**HD: okay. slowly edges towards the exit.**

**Thanks to I-See-Stupid-People123 and LonelyTombRober! **

**Bea: REVIEW REIVEW! **

**HD: Till next time Ja ne!**

**HappyDevil and Bea! **


	4. Wednesday

**HD: PLZZ DON'T KILL ME FOR BIG S'S DELET! **

**Bea:-sigh- you were warned Hikari, yet u chose to do so. **

**HD: since when have u been all goody-goody? **

**Bea: since u did something wrong and got caught **

**HD: you're the worst Yami ever.-pouts.-**

**Bea: so. HappyDevil doesn't own BIG BROTHER or Yu-Gi-Oh. **

**HD: oh well. **

**LAST TIME: Lizzie, Isis, Mia and Anzu come into the house. The house is now split into Masters and Servants. **

**Chapter 4**

**WEDNESDAY MORNING, Time 8:30. **

The servants had gotten up and were preparing breakfast for their masters.

BIG SISTER came up. "Masters, your food is almost ready; it is time to get up."

Malik and Ryou shared a bed, Lulu and Gaff, Lizzie and Yami and Seto by himself. The masters stumbled into the kitchen, sitting at the table while their servants served them, pancakes with sugar, lemon juice, wiped cream, fruit, honey, chocolate syrup, syrup and butter, while they ate small reshining. The servants went in to the kitchen, except of course Anzu.

Bakura glared at his reshings. "I don't like this servant thing."

"Mariku like pretty-self, but not when Mariku have to serve him." Mariku agreed.

Mia smirked. "I say we get them."

Isis looked appalled. "But we can't do such a thing! It is not their fault BIG SISTER chose them as the Masters."

"yeah I guess so. Let's get them anyway!"

Isis sighed.

**BACK WITH THE MASTERS, Time 8:42. **

The masters had finished eating and Lulu, Gaff, Lizzie and Mia were in the lounge room talking, and were becoming rather good friends, Ryou, Yugi and Jou were outside swimming, Malik, Mariku, Yami, Bakura and Seto were in the gym and Anzu was…somewhere. Suddenly Anzu came into the lounge room while the four girls were talking and sat with them like they were old friends.

"hello FRIENDS!" Anzu screeched.

Gaff looked at her confusingly. "Do we know you?"

"HAHAH that's so funny!"

"uh yea, hilarious." Mia muttered sarcastically.

**OUTSIDE WITH MALIK, BY THE POOL, time 8:50.**

Malik had grown bored with the gym so decided to sit on the edge of the pool with his feet dangling in the cool water. He suddenly had a brilliant idea! He pressed the button on his little remote to summon Mariku. Marik had been working out, with the weights, when the beeper strapped to his waist went of. He put the weights back down and walked over to Malik.

Mariku looked down at him. "Pretty-Self-master?"

Malik smiled innocently. "My finger slipped sorry Ooops!"

"this is BIG SISTER Malik you are not allowed to apologise to your servant. Make your servant clean the pool."

Malik grinned. "You heard Big S, chop, chop!"

Marik, growling, went to the little shed to get the pool cleaning things. He scooped out the leaves and bugs on the surface of the water. When he looked over at Malik he found him grinning in an 'innocent' way. Then Mariku had a bright idea! Walking over to the unsuspecting boy he kicked him into the water.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"MWAHHAAAHHH"

Malik had a bright idea! Swimming to the edge he grabbed Marik's leg and pulled him in.

"MWAHHA-AHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Having fun Mariku?" He smirked.

Mariku pouted.

Then Mariku had yet another bright idea. He swam over to Malik and before Malik could say anything Marik smashed his mouth against Malik's in a bruising kiss. Malik was shocked for a second before kissing back. The two were so caught up, with the Yami, Bakura and Seto cat-calling in the back ground, that they didn't notice Isis, until…

Isis appeared. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!"

Mariku pulled away. "Shit!"

Isis then started throwing flower pots at Mariku, who climbed out of the pool and ran around yelling. Malik sat on the edge of the pool, sighing. He was bored. Finally Bakura got sick of Isis so he hit her over the head, knocking her out. Mariku walked over to Malik, flopping down. Malik smirked and lay down next to him. "You've just meet my sister when PMS-ing."

Mariku rolled onto his side. "Mariku not like pretty-selves's sister." He shuddered.

"I know she's a pain in the ass." Marik and Malik made-out, Seto, Yami and Bakura worked out. Isis was knocked out, Anzu was glared at, Lulu, Gaff, Mia and Lizzie did the glaring at Anzu, BIG SISTER slept and nothing really interesting happened.

"Housemates, this is BIG SISTER," Bakura dropped his weights on his foot, "Servants; it is time to prepare lunch for your masters. That is all." The servants walked into the kitchen to prepare lunch.

Mia grinned evilly. "I say we start phase one!"

Marik, Yugi and Isis hesitated and Anzu picked her nose. Bakura was about to answer when Anzu's beeper went off.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Bakura pushed her into the dinning room.

**IN THE DINNING ROOM, Time: 10:30. **

Anzu walked over to Gaff. "like yeah Master Gaff?"

Gaff looked at her down her nose. "We're bored. Entertain us! Here." she handed Anzu the bowl of fruit on the table. "Balance this on your head and…um…resite the alphabet…backwards. Go on then."

Anzu placed the bowl on her head and it instantly fell of on her toe. "SHIT!"

"For swearing you also have to balance…this cup in your left hand and stand on your right foot."

"z-r-s-t-y-a-n-m-i-o-p-l-w-q-r-f-d-a-t-r-e-y-b-m-n-a"

"nope! Now go get my lunch and when you serve it to me say "you are so great Master Gaff". Go" She waved her hand. Anzu went back into the kitchen as the servants left with their master's food. When they walked into the dinning room the master's were arguing over ways to hurt Anzu, except Ryou of course. They placed their lunch in front of them, burgers and chips, with sundaes for desert; Malik's of course is vegetarian.

Anzu placed Gaff's food in front of her. "You are so great master Gaff."

"Aren't I?" The servants went back into the kitchen to eat their tinned apples.

Bakura looked at his tinned apples. "This sucks!"

Mia glared at the tin. "Never in my life did I have to eat, "tinned apples."" Jou was happily eating his.

"Mariku not want "apples" Mariku want meat!" Mariku dropped over the thought of a bloody stake.

Isis smiled weakly. "It's not that bad."

"Yeah, at least we're not sleeping outside or anything." Yugi pointed out. All servants' beepers went of and they walked into the dinning room to clean away their master's plates while their Master's had gone sun bathing. The servant's decided to stay inside. They were sitting on the couches talking; Anzu of course went of to get her skimpiest swimsuit to show of to Yami.

**OUTSIDE WITH THE MASTER'S, Time 10:59. **

They were all lazing around on beanbags talking when the dreaded monster, AKA Anzu, came out in virtually nothing! Her 'swim suite' was a bright hideous pink and Ryou's eyes were instantly shielded by Lizzie.

Gaff looked horrified at Anzu. "What in Ra's name are you wearing!"

Anzu looked at her as if she were an idiot. "A swim suit, dah!"

Yami raised an eyebrow. "That's a swim suit?"

"Um…what's going on?" Ryou asked.

"Scary things, Ry, scary things." Lizzie whispered, horrified.

Malik got up. "Ok now I'm scared for life. I'm going." Malik quickly left the yard, leaving his shirt, and was followed by Yami, Lulu, Gaff, Lizzie dragging Ryou and then Seto. They went straight for the bedroom; the servants looked up confused as the masters practically ran to the bedrooms.

Bakura looked after the 'masters'. "What's up with them?"

The others shrugged. Then Isis beeper went of. She went to the Master's bedroom. "Yes Master Lulu, what can I get you?"

Lulu grinned. "I want to play 'ring around the rosary' you have to play with me!"

"WHAT?"

Lulu looked confused. "'ring around the rosary' you never played?"

"Yes I've played it before, but why in Ra's name do you want to play?"

"Coz I like it! and you're my servant so I command you to play!"

"alright."

"Hey! I have an idea!" Malik grinned.

**BACK WITH THE SERVANTS, Time 11:21. **

The servants were waiting for Isis when their beepers went off and they followed Isis into the master's bedroom.

"yeah?"

Malik smirked. "Coz Lulu's bored all of the servants must play 'ring around the rosary' with her."

"No fucking way." Bakura protested.

Yami smirked. "But that's the beauty of it, we're the masters and you're the servants, thus doing what we want." The servants, all the while grumbling, walked out of the room back into the lounge room with Lulu, while the masters followed.

Lulu held out her hands. "join hands!"

It went; Lulu, Yugi, Mia, Bakura, Mariku, Jou, Isis and Anzu in a circle.

"RING AROUND THE ROSARY!" The servants were half death from Lulu's screeching and half embarrassed from the situation, all the while the masters were laughing their heads off. Finally after several rounds of 'Ring around the rosary' Lulu finally gave up. "wasn't that fun!"

Bakura rubbed his ears. "Speak for yourself, I think I'm deaf."

Ryou smiled. "You guys can go now."

**THE MASTER'S BEDROOM, Time 8:34. **

The servants had decided to turn in early, but the masters were bored. What other way to entertain themselves then to annoy their servants. Isis was summoned to the bedroom first. "Yes master Lulu?"

"I want you to sing to us!" Lulu called. The masters were all lying in bed. "Sing 'Mary had a little lamb' off you go!"

""Mary had a little lam-" She was cut of by Lulu.

"Wait, why should Mary have a lamb, change it to Lulu."

""Lulu had a little lam-"

"Wait, lambs are boring, I want to have a gecko!"

""Lulu had a little gecko-"

"wait anyone can have a geckos are boring; I want to have a mountain goat!"

""Lulu had a little mountain go-"

"Wait I want a lama! Had instead of fleas had a golden coat! Well what are you waiting for?"

""Lulu had a little Lama and his coat was as gold as gold, everywhere he went the lama was sure to follow.""

"YAY!" The masters cheered.

Lulu grinned. "You can go now."

Isis left and the masters decided they were bored again so Lizzie called Mia. "yeah master Lizzie?"

Lizzie grinned. "I want a banana pilled, with the top cut, but not in half, with ice-cream, chocolate, wiped cream and sprinkles! Of you go!" Mia went to make her the banana spilt, while she was making it, Malik summoned Mariku.

"What dose Mariku's master want?"

"we want you to dance!" Malik instructed.

Mariku raised a blonde eyebrow. "Mariku don't know how to dance."

"Try!" Mariku did a wired dance-like-thing that looked like he needed to pee. When he'd finished the masters were rolling around laughing their heads off. "you can go now!" Mariku walked out growling under his breath. The masters decided to end their fun and went to bed, hey, they had all of tomorrow!

**A/N. **

**HD: whatdidja think? MALIK AND MARIKU R TOGETHER YAY!**

**Bea: I pity the servants, what humiliation to dance with Lulu. **

**HD: Lulu's idea!**

**Thanks to: LonelyTombRobber and AnimeLoverAngel!**

**Bea: keep reading and reviewing!**

**HappyDevil and Bea!**


	5. Thursday

**HD: HEY ALL! Coz it's the holidays here in Australia I'm able to update a lot more often! **

**Bea: speak for yourself, the holiday's means I'm watched more which means I can't steal. **

**HD: You'll survive. **

**Bea: HappyDevil dose not own BIG BROTHER or Yu-Gi-Oh, but she owns Gaff, Lulu and Lizzie, kind of…**

**Previously In The BIG SISTER house: Malik and Mariku got together, the servants had to play "ring around the rosary" with Lulu and Mariku had to "dance." **

**Chapter 4**

**THURSDAY KITTCHEN, Time, 8:30. **

Yugi was in the kitchen making breakfast and talking to Ryou, who had also woken up.

"Ry, I've been meaning to ask you something." Ryou looked up.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you like Bakura, as in more than a friend?"

Ryou, who had taken a sip of milk, spat it back out. "what?"

"do-you-like-Bakura-as-in-more-than-a-friend?" Yugi pronounced every word, making Ryou turn redder with each word.

"ahh…I'm going to take a shower." Ryou all but ran to the showers. Yugi has his cute confused look, complete with eyes and tilt of head.

**SERVANT'S BEDROOM, Time 8:34. **

The servants were all asleep, until…

"Servants, it is time to get up."

Bakura fell out of bed, while everyone ells just got up, ignoring him and got ready.

"it's way too early-yawn-to get up." Mia groaned. **-1-**

They made scramble eggs, bacon, or, in Malik's case, salad. The masters finally emerged; Ryou didn't meet Yugi's eyes, and sat down to eat breakfast.

"Um…Mia…" Lizzie called. Mia came over, "why is there a hair in my eggs?" she pulled out a hair.

"I don't know." She smiled innocently. coughGUILTYcough-

"hmmm…yes. _Thank you _for breakfast."

"this is BIG SISTER," Bakura, who was bringing Ryou some milk, tripped over twitching and drenched in milk, "Lizzie, you are not allowed to thank your servants, command your servant to give you a foot massage."

Lizzie grinned.

Mia glared at her. "I hate you right now."

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "I fell so loved." Mia and Lizzie went outside while the servants clean up and the masters go for a swim.

**OUTSIDE BY THE POOL, Time 9:04.**

Malik was running into the pool and pretty much jumping on poor Ryou, while Seto and Yami were talking, Lulu, Lizzie and Gaff were gossipping/bitching over Anzu, while Lizzie got her foot massage. Inside in the kitchen the servants got down to some scamming.

"I say we dye their hair pink!" Bakura laughed.

"I thin we should lock em outside for da night!" Jou grinned goofily.

"Then we dye their hair PINK!"

Mariku shook his head. "baka crazy."

"Speak for ya self loony!"

"At least Mariku no scared at voice!"

"At least I don't sleep with a pink man-eater bug plushie!"

"That _is _you baka!"

"Oh yeah…we'll at least, at least I um…I…I'm NOT SCARED OF ISIS!"

Isis glared at Bakura. "I'm not scary!"

"when it comes to Malik and Marik you are."

Isis waked Bakura over the head with a frying pan, muttering about "stupid immature no good, ungrateful loony housemates!"

"Um…why _do _we have to get back at the masters, they haven't done anything…" Yugi asked timidly.

"Yug its da principal of things!" Jou cried.

At that moment Anzu came by, headed outside coz her beeper was going off like crazy. Anzu headed over to Gaff, trying to flirt with Yami, so fare running into the sliding doors, tripping over and getting swooped by a bird, and finally making it to Gaff, who was repeatedly hitting the button on her remote. "yes master Gaff!"

"I want to go to the toilet so; you must sit on the toilet for five minuets to warm it for me!" Gaff declared. **-2-**

"uh…ok." Anzu went of to warm the toilet for Gaff while everyone snickers.

"I could go for a snicker right abou now!" Jou declared, randomly. **-3-**Gaff walked by towards the toilet.

"Is that enough of a reason squirt?" Bakura asked Yugi.

"Don't call me squirt! I'm not that short!"

"Yeah, yeah and Anzu isn't a friendship ranting bitch!" Yugi pouted. Jou waked Bakura over the head with the same frying pan Isis used. Isis, Mariku and Jou grinned.

"Um…we'll he be ok?" Yugi asked.

"Maybe, oh well I'm hungry, anyone up for a banana?" Isis asked, walking into the kitchen. The servants walked off leaving Bakura to twitch alone.

**BACK OUTSIDE WITH THE MASTERS, Time 9: 41. **

Lulu, Lizzie and Gaff were having a conversation about Friendship ranter Anzu. "she is such a cow, like talk about MOO." Lulu ranted.

Gaff looked around. "There's a cow?"

"And her pathetic crush with Yami, I was talking to him last night; turns out he hates her guts and is getting a restraining order." Lizzie laid back.

"Where's the cow?" Gaff whined.

"What about that Mia chick? She's pretty cool."

"yeah, I love her hair!" Lulu grinned.

Yami and Seto were working out and Ryou and Malik were talking.

"Mariku said that Bakura told him that he likes you." Malik smirked.

Ryou blushed bright red. "R-r-really t-that's nice."

"You like him don't you!" Malik grinned. Ryou just blushed brighter. "I KNEW it! 'Ryou and Bakura sitting in a tree, fucki-'" He was cut off as Ryou covered his mouth.

"Shut up." Ryou muttered. Malik licked Ryou's hand and he removed it. "gross!"

Malik winked. "You know you liked it."

Seto decided he was going to have some 'fun.' Pressing his button to summon Jou he sat down waiting rather impatiently for him to come. When he did arrive Seto smirked. "Alright Mutt, I want you too 'entertain' me. For the rest of the day, you have to act like a dog."

"NO WAY MONEYBAGS!" Jou yelled.

"You have to mutt, you're a servant, were I am a master."

"Your pure evil." Jou glared.

"And your pure dog, so go on." Seto smirked. Jou, glaring and cursing, got down on his hands and knees like a dog. "good, now bark."

"Woof, woof, Woof" Jou barked. Translation I hate you.

"Now run along puppy." Jou made to get up but Seto stopped him. "I didn't say to stop acting like a dog." Jou crawled away, grumbling and cursing.

Lulu also decided she was bored and got Isis, Lizzie and Gaff also got Mia and Anzu to 'help out', to preform a short play to 'amuse them.'

"A play!" Isis cried.

"yep, a play, and its got to have Barney, Batman and Snow White in it!" Lulu grinned.

"And has to be set in the forest." Lizzie added.

"And has to have an apple as the star." Gaff grinned. So Isis, Mia and Anzu 'preformed' the play, Anzu as Batman who got horribly tortured, then finally died at the end, Isis as Barney, whom was killed by the apple at the start, and Mia as Snow White who amazingly did pretty much nothing. Malik and Ryou had come to watch the play as well, Malik laughing his ass of at his sister, and at the end Lizzie and Malik threw the exercise ball at Anzu, who fell back in the pool.

**THE DINNING ROOM, Time 12:43. **

The masters had finished lunch and were talking while the servants went into the lounge room to debate over what to do. Anzu was excluded.

"DYE THEIR HAIR PINK!" Bakura yelled hysterically.

"Crazy baka! We not dye hair!" Mariku yelled.

"What about putting milk powder in their beds?" Mia suggested.

"Or soup!" Jou put in.

Lizzie walked into the lounge room. "whatcha doing?"

"Planning how to-" Mia slapped a hand over Bakura's mouth.

"NOTHING! We're doing nothing." They gave her innocent smiles, which Yugi was the only one able to pull of.

"rightttttt" Lizzie drawled, obversely not believing them.

"What are you doing?" Bakura shot back.

"getting a drink, also, do you guys wonna play a game?" Lizzie winked saucily.

"Ok…" The servants agreed. They left with Lizzie to go outside were the masters were waiting, all seated on chairs with extras for the servants. Once everyone was seated, the order going Yami, Yugi, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Isis, Mia, Lizzie, Gaff, Lulu, Bakura, Jou and Seto in a circle, Lizzie announced the game.

"Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare! ME FIRST!" Lulu spun the empty bottle that was in the middle, it landed on…Ryou! "Okay Ryou, Truth or Dare?"

"um…truth." Ryou chose.

"Okay! Have you ever…gone skinny dipping?"

"NO!"

"Why not!"

"It's your turn Ry." Lizzie interrupted.

"Ok…" Ryou spun the bottle and it landed on…Malik! "Malik, Truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Malik yelled.

Bakura leant over and whispered a dare into Ryou's ear, who shivered at his breath. "Ok Mal, your dare is to go over to Anzu and hug her and tell her you love friendship." Malik paled.

"That's not a dare, THAT'S TORTURE!"

"You heard him, off you go!" Bakura grinned, which made him look freaky.

Malik kissed Marik goodbye, much to Isis annoyance, Hugged Isis, Ryou and Yugi, then went to face his doom, AKA Anzu. He found Anzu feasting on souls, not really, she was picking her nose while watching the TV screen which displayed fish, WOW! Malik approached the monster of doom, as the others watched outside. He leant forwards and 'hugged' the monster. "I like friendship." Malik shuddered. He quickly ran of to the bathroom to 'decontaminate' himself. When he returned, hair dripping, he'd burnt his clothes; he sat on Marik's lap and curled up. "that was the scariest thing I've ever done."

Anzu came running out. "MALIK," she held up her hand, "FRIENDSHIP FOREVER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Stay away from Mariku's Pretty-Self!" Mariku then waked 'it' over the head with his ever faithful flower pot.

Malik glomped Mariku "YAY!" Mariku grinned.

"Ok…moving on, Mal it's your turn." Lizzie instructed.

Malik spun the bottle and it landed on…YUGI! "Yug, truth or dare?"

"Um…truth." Yugi decided timidly.

"Um…who would you rather make-out with, Jou or Yami?" Malik winked.

Yugi blushed. "Yami." Yugi quickly spun the bottle and it landed on…Jou. "Jou truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Jou grinned.

"I dare you to um…" Malik lent over and whispered into his ear. "ok" Yugi giggled. "Jou I dare you to ask BIG SISTER for a dog's bed, and if she dose give it to you then you have to sleep in it tonight."

"Jou, report to the Diary Room. BIG SISTER instructed. Bakura fell of his chair. Jou trudged off to the Diary Room.

"Yes BIG SISTER?"

"Jou, over in the right corner is a dog bed. You may return it tomorrow morning that is all." Jou took the bed back to the servant's room, and then went back outside.

"What did BIG SISTER want?" Ryou inquired.

"She gave me a…dog's bed for the night."

"I always knew you were a mutt." Seto smirked.

"Shut it Kaiba!"

"It's your turn Jou." Yugi reminded him.

Jou spun the bottle and it landed on…Bakura. "Truth or dare?"

"dare." Bakura stated in a 'do-you-have-to-ask?' voice.

"I dare you to…kiss Ryou."

"Gladly." He walked over to Ryou, who stat stunned, and kissed him full on the mouth. Using his shook, he pushed his tongue into his mouth. Reaching up he stroked Ryou's cheek. Finally the need for air came to great and they broke apart. Bakura was smirking and Ryou was panting. "I believe it is my turn." he sat back down pulling Ryou onto his lap, and spun the bottle and landed on…Isis. "Isis, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

After several more rounds of Truth or Dare, were Isis was asked about her love life, Malik was dared to swim naked, Seto was questioned on his favourite cereal and Yami had to belly dance, they finally decided to finally have dinner. After dinner, which a lot of hairs were found, they all went to bed.

**A/N.**

**-1- the housemates have no clocks so they don't know what time it is. **

**-2-A housemate actually got their servant to do that!**

**-3- man that was random!**

**HD: hehehehe, what do ya think?**

**Bea: I'm surprised you wrote ten pages. **

**HD: same here. Please review! And thanks to**

**Death-Angel-123, AnimeLoverAngel and LonelyTombRober. **

**Bea: Ja ne. **

**HD: Please Review, and Ja Ne!**

**HappyDevil and Bea. **


	6. Friday and FRIDAY NIGHT GAMES

**HD: Hi all! Before we begin I'd like to introduce my new muse ChangeOfHeart, or COH, for more info check out my Bio page. **

**COH: hello. **

**Bea: ha, pathetic. **

**COH: shut up!**

**HD: stop it you two,-sigh-**

**COH: sorry. **

**HD: anyway, this chapter is going to be big coz its FRIDAY NIGHT!**

**COH: Big S will explain it all later, anyway, Bea, I and another will be the hosts. **

**Bea: my Hikari dose not own Yu-Gi-Oh and never will. **

**COH: but she still owns us!**

**Bea: don't remind me. **

**Last Time in The BIG SISTER house: The housmates played truth or dare, Isis, Mia and Anzu preformed a play, Ryou and Bakura kissed, Jou was given a dog's bed and we found out Bakura likes pink. **

**Chapter 6**

**FRIDAY MORNING, THE KITCHEN, Time 8:37. **

Jou and Yugi were up making breakfast. Jou had a rather unconfutable night sleeping in his dog's bed.

"Man my back hurts." Jou stretched.

"You shouldn't have chosen dare." Yugi giggled.

Jou pouted. "But who'd thin someone like you would choose a dare like dat!"

Yugi smiled innocently. Jou pouted again. "Come on Jou, it was only for one night.

"Yea but now me backs sore and me neck."

Yugi giggled. The doors to the master's bedroom opened and out steeped Ryou.

"Good morning." Ryou greeted smiling.

"Morning Ry." Yugi smiled.

"mmmp." Was Jou's intelligent answer.

"Is he ok?" Ryou asked wordily.

Yugi giggling answered. "He didn't sleep very well last night." Ryou smiled in understanding.

Jou looked up and smirked. "So Ry, what's up wif you and Bakura?" he winked.

Ryou:-blushed hotly. "N-nothing."

Yugi grinned. "Come on Ry, we saw you guys kiss."

"I might take a shower." Ryou turned to go to the bathroom.

"Okay!"

"Ya sure ya ain't gonna wait for Bakura?" Jou winked saucily.

"JOU!" Ryou yelled, blushing harder.

"Jus kidden Ry." Yugi giggled. Ryou just left. **-1-**

**LATER THAT MORNING, Time 8:45. **

The servants were setting the table for their masters when…

"MY HAIR IS PINK!" Malik yelled.

"SO IS MINE!" Ryou's voice yelled, well more screamed real girly.

"I HATE PINK!" Lizzie ragged, tugging at her hair.

"COOL!" Lulu grinned.

"I'm glad I didn't use the shampoo." Yami muttered.

Ryou sniffed. "My hair!"

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY WHO EVER DID THIS!" Seto's eye twitched.

Bakura grinned. "How did ya get their hair pink?" Mia asked, amazed.

"Dye, it'll wash off." Bakura shrugged.

Malik was furiously scrubbing his blonde, now pink, hair, till the dye came out. Sniff, "its back to normal!"

Gaff, Lizzie, Seto and Ryou did the same, except Lulu who liked hers, the dye came out but Gaff's hair went…orange. "WAY COOL HAIR!"

"Um…wasn't it blonde?"

"Oh yeah."

**DINNING ROOM, Time 9:05. **

The masters and servants had finished eating and were sitting around talking.

"What do ya think is gonna happen?" Malik asked.

"What?" Gaff asked looking up.

"Something is gonna happen."

"THE WORLDS GONNA END ISIN'T IT? DON'T LIE TO ME, I CAN SEE THROUGH YOUR LIES!" Lulu yelled hysterically.

"Oh my Ra! Are you serious, like we're going to run out of fashionable clothes?" Gaff asked dazedly.

"NOOOOOOO IT'S WORSE THAN BEFORE!"

"ahhhh, my ear drums!" Malik yelled, unfortunately he had chosen a spot next to Lulu.

"Lulu, the world won't end, and the fashion will stay." Lizzie called lazily.

Lulu who was hyperventilating, calmed down. "Really? Do you promise?"

"I promise Lulu."

"Ok!" Everyone, besides Lulu, Lizzie and Anzu, whose whereabouts was unknown, sweat dropped. "Is it really that hot? Coz you're sweating awfully lot."

"Oh my Ra." Yami muttered.

"What? Did I fart? She started sniffing air. "Doesn't smell like I did. I didn't feel my ass cheeks move apart, so I didn't do it. Its ok I didn't fart! Where are you going?" everyone got up and left, except Gaff who was trying to find more tea in her empty cup. "Guys where are you going? My psychiatrist said I need human contact! Well Gaff it's just you and me! Where are going? Come back!" Lulu was left alone. Oh well!

**BACK OUTSIDE WITH THE HOUSEMATES, Time 9:27. **

They were expecting a ditch that held an unconscious Anzu.

"Who dug it?" Yami asked impressed.

Lizzie hid her shovel behind her back. "I don't know." She smiled innocently.

Lulu came out. "Hay cool ditch!" she picked up a random rock and threw it down the pitch. At that moment Anzu had come too, until the rock fell on her head, making a loud 'THUD' sound.-

"OW!" Anzu yelled.

"ALIENS!"

"nah, just Anzu." Bakura shrugged.

Lulu didn't hear him thou as she ran around the yard yelling about aliens coming taking over the world, and having to stop them coz earth is the only planet with chocolate.

"Should we stop her before she gets heart?" Ryou asked, sweet dropping.

"No. Hopefully she'll just fall down the ditch." Seto smirked.

Lulu had stoped her running and yelling at seeing a little brown bird flying over the yard. "BIRDIE!" she then chased it yelling. "BIRDIE, BIRDIE, BIRDIE!" that was until the bird flew over the wall. "BIRDIE, BIRDIE" 'THUD'.

"OHH, that's gotta hurt!" Jou yelled, wincing.

"Should we help her?" Ryou asked. Everyone just walked off.

"Birdie?" Lulu sniffed pathetically.

Ryou walked over to Lulu and comforted her. "Its ok Lulu, I'm sure the bird will come back."

Sniff. "Really?"

"Well no, but another bird will come."

**BY THE POOL, Time 9:45. **

Lizzie, Yugi, Malik, Lulu, Seto were swimming or in Seto's case sitting on the edge.

Lizzie was singing._ "Shitty bang bang, shitty bang bang…" -_**2-**

Malik was trying to see if he could sit on the exercise ball in the water. Yugi and Lulu were having a water war, getting Seto wet.

"WILL YOU CUT IT OUT!" Seto yelled.

Lulu looked over at him. "You know you don't have to be so negative all the time, I mean, YOU CAN JOIN IF YOU WANT! Coz you know the average person eats like eight spiders and something like eleven bugs in their sleep! Gross HUH!"

"The bug thing was pointless, you do realize."

"nuh! You wouldn't have known if I hadn't told you! A pointless fact is that 7 500 different type of apples grown all over the world."

"There is no way I can have a civilized conversation with you is there."

"Probably not, but you can try!"

"I'll pass." he got up and left.

"OK, BYE! WHO WANTS TO PLAY MARKO POLO!"

Yugi and Malik both yelled. "ME!" Before Malik fell sideways of the ball.

"MARKO!"

**IN THE LOUNGE ROOM, Time 9:51. **

Bakura was being congratulated by the other servants, except Anzu and Yugi. "that's not all I plan to do!"

"There's more?" Mia asked interestedly,

"Yep, I'm gonna steal their cloths and throw them on the roof and then get their toiletries and dump them in the pool."

"hmmm…not bad!" Jou agreed, imagining Seto running around looking for his cloths to find them on the roof.

"but dose not Bakura's pretty Ryou a master?" Mariku grinned.

Bakura blushed. "Who said he's my pretty?"

"You baka!"

"Why you little!" he and Marik rolled around on the floor fighting.

Mia sighed. "Boys." Isis nodded. Lulu, Gaff and Lizzie walked at that moment.

"OHHHH FIGHT!" Lulu squealed. Lizzie rolled her eyes and Gaff and Lulu started chanting "fight, fight, fight".

Mia rolled her eyes and muttered. "Boys and Lulu and Gaff." Isis nodded.

**MASTERS' BEDROOM, Time 12:06. **

The masters were sitting down to eat their spaghetti and Jelly, while the servants snuck into their room.

"Okay, find all their cloths and toiletries." Bakura instructed.

Yugi, Anzu and Isis were not in on the prank, so Mariku, Mia, Bakura and Jou had too do their masters for them. After collecting all their cloths and toiletries they snuck outside and threw the clothes on the roof and the toiletries into the pool then ran back inside and pretended nothing happened.

"WERE IN HELL IS MY STUFF!" Malik yelled.

"MY STUFFS GONE TOO!" Lizzie roared.

"IT'S THE ALIENS I TELL YA!" Lulu wailed.

"SHUT UP!" Seto snapped.

"THERE GOING TO STEAL ME AND-"

"WAIT WHY WOULD THEY STEAL YOU?" Lizzie interrupted.

"Coz I'm pretty!"

"Cough, cough."

The servants, excluding Anzu, Isis and Yugi, were laughing as the masters ran around, except Seto, looking for their cloths and toiletries. Malik stopped when he heard the servants' laughter and realisation drawled on him.

"Oh Marik!" Malik smiled sickly sweet.

Mariku looked up and saw the evil smirk on Malik's face and paled. "yes Pretty-Self?"

"coz I can't find my clothes and stuff…you have to give me yours!" Malik beamed.

"..."

"Okay, I want them tonight! Unless you can find mine!"

"Same goes for you Mia!" Lizzie grinned.

"OHHH I WANT CLOTHES TOO!" Lulu jumped up and down like a child.

"Well you have until tonight."

The masters walked off and the servants sat there for a moment before racing outside to retrieve the missing stuff.

"How the hell are we going to get the clothes?" Mia cried.

"We just…hoist someone up there." Bakura suggested coolly.

"Well not me!"

"Mariku refuse to."

"FINE! I will." Bakura snapped. Bakura rolled up his sleeves and skilfully climbed up to the roof. He threw down all the clothes. "THERE HAPPY!"

"Very." Mia grinned. They then went to the pool and scooped out the toiletries. They were all soppy and wet. "I'm glad it ain't mine!"

"Let's jus give em back." Jou sighed. The servants went back in side to give back the stuff to the masters.

"Thank you!" Lizzie beamed. The servants grumpily went back to their room.

**IN THE DINNING ROOM, Time 8:53. **

The masters were finishing up dinner when…

"This is BIG SISTER," Bakura was lying on the couch and fell of, "all housemates to their rooms."

"Wonder what's up?" Malik voiced aloud.

"Aliens!" Lulu hissed.

"enough with the alien crap!" Seto hissed.

"Their everywhere I tell ya!"

"Great, living with the mutt is bad enough, but now I have to live with a lunatic!"

**A/N. OKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK Peps! It's time for the FRIDAY NIGHT GAMES!**

A small room with an oval table and a flat screen TV, with three people.

A girl with long dark hair, narrowed hazel eyes, wearing a dark blue dress sat at the far left of the table. "Hi I'm Bea."

Next to her was a girl with white hair, brown eyes and wearing a white dress. "and I'm COH!"

A girl who looked just like Lulu sat next to COH. "…"

"Um…and that's Coco. Excuse her, she's Lulu's twin sister." COH smiled. "Yea, well welcome to the first BIG SISTER Friday Night Games, were the housemates will be competing for three prizes, the first is the rewards room."

"A room for the winner and one guest to relax for the weekend, free beer, good food, the latest movies, a relaxing rose petal bath and a big comfy bed for…_playing." _Bea grinned.

"BEA! This is a T rated show!" COH hissed.

"meh!"

"Anyway the second prize is for the winner to hand out the duties to other housemates who are…"

"Bread maker, house keeper and Shopper Chief."

"Also the last prize is…to educt three points from one of the nominees." COH finished.

"Well tonight's theme is…EGYPT!" Bea smirked.

"Let's take a look at the Housemates, shall we."

**IN THE HOUSE**

The male housemates were dressed in white loin cloths and white sleeveless shirts which spelt out their name in capital black letters. The females wore white short dress-like clothes that spelt out their names, and they all wore sandals.

"This is BIG SISTER," Bakura, who was talking to Marik, then, fell over twitching, "all housemates to the yard, to await further instructions."

**BACK WITH BEA, COH AND COCO!**

"Hmm…I wounder who will chose who for their team." COH wondered, or really read the cue card.

"it's obvious that Yami will go first." Bea rolled her eyes.

"I like chocolate!" Coco grinned.

"That's…nice." COH gave the producer a 'What-is-this?' look.

"Let's just go back to the housemates." Instructed Bea.

**BACK WITH THE HOUSEMATES**

The housemates were lined up behind a white line, with two tables, blue and red, with coloured waist bands, like the ones they used to treasure hunt.

"Tonight all housemates will be competing in games for three prizes, the rewards room, the ability to hand out chores and the adduction of three points of a nominee. BIG SISTER has decided that Malik and Mia will be team captains. Mia will be blue, Malik red. Red choses first."

"I chose Yami." Malik smirked.

"Mia you may now choose." BIG SISTER instructed.

"Um…Gaff."

"Malik, choose now."

"Lizzie."

"Mia, choose now."

"Jou."

"Malik, choose now."

"Ryou."

"Mia, choose now."

"Marik."

"Malik, choose now."

"Yugi."

"Mia, choose now."

"Bakura." Bakura had to be dragged by Jou.

"Malik, choose now."

"Lulu."

"Mia, choose now."

"Seto."

"Malik, choose your last player."

"Isis."

"Mia, choose your last player."

"Anzu."

**BACK WITH THE HOSTS**

"Yami went first, wow what a surprise!" was Bea's lovely sarcastic remark.

"No need to be sarcastic." COH muttered.

"Did you know that pasta didn't come from Italy? It came from China." Coco randomly announced.

"Is it me or dose both of Happy's sisters give useless facts?" COH whispered.

"Their twins, COH." Bea pointed out.

"Oh yea…"

"Let's just get back to the house, that camera guy's got a chocolate bar!" Bea eyed the mars bar the camera guy held.

**BACK AT THE HOUSE**

The housemates had been instructed to go through the metal doors on the side gate, which opened to…a huge dirt stadium, with several activity-like-things set up around.

"HEY! I'm right back at home!" Malik grinned.

"Welcome to the FRIDAY NIGHT GAMES. Each housemate will participate in activities that will test your skill and strength. Blue team, stand on the blue mat, red team stand on the red mat. The blue team will go first." BIG SISTER announced.

**BACK WITH THE HOSTS**

"We have six Egyptian people in the house, so six advantages. There's Isis and Malik, who are siblings, they've lived in Egypt all their lives. Bakura who came from a line of Egyptian thieves, Seto comes from a line of 'High Priests' and Yami who comes from a line of Pharaohs." Bea stated.

"And don't forget our injuries! Anzu has brain damage, thou she had that before she came into the house, Bakura has his twitching problem, but as along as BIG S doesn't speak he'll be ok, and we have Lulu who's just born ditzy, I think she was dropped on the head as a baby, oh and we have Mariku who's a physio path." COH added. "So as you can see, we have some disadvantages."

"I was named after my mum's favourite cereal!" Coco grinned proudly.

"That's interesting, anyway back to the house!" COH moved slightly away from Coco.

**BACK WITH THE HOUSEMATES**

BIG SISTER'S voice rang through the stadium. "The first task is 'Pyramid Building' six housemates will be blind folded, while the other is not, the un-blind folded housemate must instruct the blind folded housemates where to go and such. After the pyramid is complete you must stick the eye to the front." Seto was the un-blind folded one. "The boxes are in front of the housemates, one box per housemate. One by one, and guided by Seto, who can only speak. The team with the fasts time advances. Also, you can only pick up the boxes with your knees. You may begin."

Mariku went first; Seto guided him in a bored voice. Mariku ran into the wall twice, tripped over once and 'accidentally' kicked Seto, finally putting his box down. Jou was next, got his box down without much difficulty. Gaff ran in the opposite direction to Seto's orders, and finally got the box down. Bakura finally came to and, thanks to his unique talent, was able to get the box down in the fasts time. Mia was a little stiff at having to take orders. Anzu, well Seto didn't bother much with her. She ran into the wall several times. The eye was last. Bakura got to put it on.

"All housemates to the waiting area." BIG SISTER instructed.

**BACK WITH THE HOSTS**

"Hmmm…Bakura pulled through on that one. 3 minuets." Bea said.

"That's pretty good." COH nodded.

"I like fruit loops!" was Coco's intelligent answer.

"Let's just go back to the housemates." Bea sighed.

**BACK WITH THE HOUSEMATES**

It was the red's turn. Isis volunteered as director.

"Same rules apply. You may begin." Lizzie first, she had no real problems, except walking past the pyramid stacking point. Malik was next and did it pretty well, obviously trying to beat Mariku. Ryou did his perfectly. Yami finished alright, except he lost his box several times. Yugi was rather slow, considering his hight. And Lulu took the longest. "Red players, back to the red mate. I have the results for the Pyramid task. The blue team got 3 minutes. And the Red team got…2:56."

"YAY!" the red team cheered.

"I like the colour pink." Lulu grinned, obverses to the fact her team won.

"The red team will advance to round 2. The blue team is out."

**BACK WITH THE HOSTS**

"HA! Suckers!" Bea grinned.

"Bea! Be nice!" COH snapped.

"What? It's not like they can hear me!" Bea shrugged.

"There's no hope for you." COH sighed.

"I'll send you to the-"

Producer guy cleared this throat. "aheam!"

Bea grumbled. "Just get back to the Ra-damned house!"

**BACK AT THE RA-DAMNED HOUSE**

The red team was preparing. They had to wear, beetle shell like thing, knee and shoulder pads, goggles and helmets. A huge fan, with a runway up to it, was in the middle of the stadium**-3-. **

"One by one, each of you must run at the fan, when it's on, and retrieve the mummy in the coffin at the end. Lizzie, you will go first." The housemates could almost hear the smirk in BIG SISTER'S voice. The fan was turned on full-blast, and Lizzie started walking right into the wind. She got to the middle, and fell over. After a few more failed attempts she finally made it too the mummy, crawling. "Lulu, it is your turn." Lulu cracked her knuckles, making a big fuss out of it, and then finally started towards the fan. She mimicked Lizzie and crawled to the mummy, but when she reached the 'coffin' she stupidly stood up and was almost blown right back by the fan. "Malik, it's your turn."

Malik crawled up and snatched the mummy. "HUH! Beat that!"

Isis went alright, her hair had seen better days thou. Ryou was blown back quiet a lot considering he was rather light. Yugi took one step to the fan and was blown right back, he did make it in the end, thou he was rather ruffled and dazed and Yami easily got through.

"Lizzie, you made it in…33 seconds. Lulu made it in…41 seconds. Malik made it in…31 seconds. Isis made it in 45 seconds. Ryou made it in…54 seconds. Yugi made it in…1 minuet and Yami made it in…30 seconds. Lulu, Yami, Lizzie and Malik make it through to the next round. All housemates to the waiting area."

**BACK WITH THE HOSTS**

"Wow, I never knew someone could get knocked out by one drink." Bea stated, impressed. Coco was currently knocked out.

"You shouldn't have given her that shot." COH muttered.

"One shot and she's out like a light." COH sighed. "Hey, wonder who's gonna go with who."

"PURPLE MONKEYS GOT MY FRIUT LOOPS! DIE!" Coco yelled stabbing the table with her knife.

"How the hell did she get a knife!" COH yelled in surprise. Bea tried to pry _her _knife from the table.

**BACK WITH THE HOUSEMATES COZ COCO'S GETTING SEARCHED!**

Lizzie and Lulu were a scheming. "We'll split k. you go with Yami I'll go with Malik, and who ever wins will take the other into the rewards room. K."

"My names Lulu."

"LULU!"

"What, who, where, why! Oh, k I'm ready!" the two did the whole 'go team' thing with the hands and were thing! Unfortunately for Anzu, she was standing behind Lulu and got whacked in the head. "YAY! Oh, um…" she stepped over the lifeless corpse and skipped over to Yami. "I'M WITH YAMI!" she then all but glomped him.

"Can't…breathe…killing…me!" Yami wheezed out.

"LULU LET YAMI GO!" BIG SISTER yelled.

"Huh? OH!"

"Ok, the four housemates left must get into teams of two. The third task is 'Chariot Racing' one housemate must be the horse, the other the ridder, horse must be blind folded and the ridder must guide them."

"OH I'LL BE THE RIDDER, I'LL BE THE RIDDER!" Lulu jumped up and down.

"Ok, which hand is your right?" Yami quizzed.

Lulu stared at her hands muttering to herself. "OH THIS ONE!" she held up her left.

"I'm the ridder."

"OK!" Lulu grinned at nothing.

"er…yea…"

Lizzie and Malik decided on Lizzie being the ridder and Malik the horse. The two teams lined up. "GO!" The two horses started running around the stadium, following the riders instructions, Malik ran into a wall once, Lulu ran into it three times but ended up coming first anyway. "The winners are…Lulu and Yami!"

"I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" Lulu yelled, raising her hands.

"Lulu we won!" Yami grinned.

"Huh?"

**BACK WITH THE HOSTS SINCE COCO'S BEEN SEARCHED!**

The guards had turned up with a gummy lighter, a cake, a plastic bag full of fruit loops, a live pigeon and a Coco plushie.

"Hmm…I wonder how the pigeon stayed alive…." Bea muttered.

"Um…anyway…I'm surprised that Lulu won!" COH smiled thinly.

"I'm not! What am I not, not of?" Coco asked franticly.

"Uh…"

**BACK WITH THE HOUSEMATES FOR THE LAST TASK, THANK RA!**

"The last task is to climb up the pyramid. The first too the top wins! GO!"

Yami and Lulu started climbing.

"Wow is that…um…a giant mouse…" Yami cried.

"OH WHERE!" Yami climbed to the top while Lulu clung there, looking for the giant mouse.

"The winner is YAMI! Yami collect your prize and all housemates back to the house, servants the hot water is on for five minuets."

All the servants except Anzu and Bakura, who are knocked out yelled. "YAY!" The housemates ran back to the house to take showers.

**BACK WITH THE HOSTS**

"Yami won, wow big shocker there!" Bea was back to her lovely sarcastic self.

"Hmm…wonder who he'll take." COH mused.

"Yugi, DUH!"

"Who's DUH?" Coco asked.

"Just get back to the house, I need a pain killer." Bea growled.

**BACK IN THE HOUSE, THIS TIME ACTUALLY IN THE HOUSE**

Everyone was clean and sitting around the lounge room. "Yami, to the diary room." Yami sat down in the orange chair facing the camera. "As winner of the FRIDAY NIGHT GAMES you get the rewards room for the weekend, who do you wish to take?"

"Yugi."

"Ok, take the cards to get into the rewards room and inform the housemates of your discission." Yami left with the two card keys.

"I've decided to take Yugi into the rewards room." Yami informed the others. Yugi blushed faintly.

"Don't do anything I would do Yug!" Jou grinned.

"JOU!" Yugi blushed brighter.

"The rewards room is now open."

Yami and Yugi left to the door beside the diary room.

**IN THE REWARDS ROOM**

Yami and Yugi walked into a small room, with a huge double bed, a lounge room, a flat screen TV, a small glass table with a plater of Egyptian food, a bottle of champion, a small fridge, a glass wall separated the couch from the small bath room, with a bath, the surface full of rose petals, a cabinet full of massage oils and shampoo.

"How cool! Thanks Yami!" Yugi glomped Yami who blushed bright red.

"Y-your welcome, little one."

**BACK WITH THE OTHER HOUSEMATES, COZ THIS STORY IS T RATED; only joking!**

"This is BIG SISTER, the store room is opened. Also could Malik come to the Diary Room."

The housemates ran outside to the storeroom to get the free drinks and food so they could celebrate while Malik went into the Diary Room.

"Yea BIG S?"

"Malik, I have a fun task for you to play! On the table there is a bottle. You and the other housemates will be playing…spin the bottle, kissing style!"

"Thanks BIG S!" Malik grabbed the bottle and left the room.

Back in the lounge room, Yugi and Yami were missing, Malik explained the task.

"So Mariku can kiss Pretty-Self?" Marik asked hopefully. Malik nodded, grinning, while Isis glared at Mariku.

They sat around in a circle, Lulu, Lizzie, Gaff, Mia, Ryou, Bakura, Mariku, Isis, Malik, Seto and Jou, nobody bothered to get Anzu. Malik went first and it landed on…no surprise Mariku! Mariku grinned widely and lent past Isis, who scrolled, and pressed his lips against Malik in a heated kiss.

"Okay that's enough!" Isis pulled Mariku off of Malik.

Mariku spun the bottle and it landed on…Mia! Mariku and Mia kissed briefly. Afterwards both drunk a bottle of beer.

"That I don't want to do again!" Mia spun the bottle and it landed on Jou. "This ain't so bad."

Jou and Mia kissed, longer than needed; Ryou was the only one who saw Seto's jealous look. "My turn!" Jou spun it and it landed on…Seto! "Great! Moneybags!" He lent forwards and Seto pulled him closer, the two were lost in the moment they didn't notice the others. Bakura had covered Ryou's eyes.

"Um…guys?" Lizzie asked weakly.

The two finally pulled apart. "huh?" Jou asked dazed.

"It's your turn, Seto." Seto spun the bottle and it landed on…Gaff!**-4-**

"YAY!" the two kissed briefly, Gaff nearly fainting. Gaff spun the bottle and it landed on…Lizzie. The two awkwardly kissed, then drowned their beers.

"okay…Me." Lizzie spun the bottle, which landed on…Bakura. "Oh great the twitchy one!" the two lent forwards and brushed lips.

"please be Ry." Bakura chanted. Ryou blushed, while everyone ells giggled. Ra must like Bakura because it landed on…RYOU! "YES!" He jumped on Ryou.

"GO RY!" Jou yelled, making everyone giggle more.

Ryou pulled away, embarrassed and spun the bottle and it landed on…Malik.

"Your dream come true, huh Ry?" Malik grinned, winking.

"More like yours." Ryou smiled. The two brushed lips.

Malik spun the bottle which landed on…Mariku, who was glaring at Ryou. Mariku grinned and followed Bakura's lead. You could almost see the smoke coming from her ears. After a few more turns, and a _lot _of drinks, they whole house was drunk. Marik and Malik were making out, Isis was fuming and being held back by Lizzie, Seto and Jou had disappeared;-wink, wink- Ryou and Bakura were outside, _talking _Lulu and Gaff were dancing to invisible music, Mia was seeing how many cans she could stack and Yami and Yugi were watching; 'Dodge Ball'.

Lulu drunkenly got up on the couch. "I'm gonna sing for ya all!"

"I like hearing thanks!" Mia sniggered.

Lulu opened her mouth, and to everyone's amazement, song 'Stacy's Mom' perfectly.

"Wow, she's…good." Lizzie mumbled.

After many hours more of partying, drinking and making out they finally went to bed.

**A/N.**

**-1- Poor Ry. Is it me or dose Ryou always gets teased in the kitchen in the morning?**

**-2-In school we have to sing 'chitty, chitty bang, bang.' My friends and I sing 'shitty, shitty' coz were deranged. **

**Bea: could've fooled me. **

**HD: shut up. **

**-3-they had a fan in one of the FRIDAY NIGHT GAMES in BIG BROTHER it was so funny!**

**-4-The real Gaff's dream! She's obsessed with Seto! LOL**

**Bea: I can't believe Coco got my knife!**

**COH: oh stop complaining!**

**HD: that is the longest chapter I've ever written! 21 pages-faints-**

**Bea: get up Hikari! Hikari…?**

**COH: um…thanks too Death-Angel-123, WildChipmunkofYonder, Wanna Buy A Fan, AnimeLoverAngel, LonelyTombRobber, xIsisx, akuavari andprepMassacre. **

**Bea: you mortals better review!**

**COH: _please _review!**

**HappyDevil, Bea and COH!**


	7. Sunday and Monday NOMINATIONS

**HD: hello all people who read my fic!**

**Cole: they must be desperate. **

**COH:-wacks Cole over the head.-Be nice!**

**Cole: Stupid angel/demon. **

**COH: I heard that!**

**HD: ok, ok break it up! Sheesh. You two are like Coco and Lulu. **

**COH: HAY!**

**Bea: MWAHHAAHHA**

**HD:-smiles innocently.-Hay is for horses. Could you please say the disclaimer COH?**

**COH: HD doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or BIG BROTHER. **

**Bea: thank Ra! If she owned Yu-Gi-Oh kids would have a first hand experience on ga-**

**COH:-covers Bea's mouth-Just start the chapter. **

**Last time in the BIG SISTER house: The first FRIDAY NIGHT GAMES, Yami won and took Yugi into the rewards room, and there was a lot-a-loving going on with the other housemates.

* * *

**

**Chapter 7 **

**SUNDAY MORNING BEFORE THE NOMINATIONS SHOW **

**REWARDS ROOM, Times 8:32. **

Yugi woke up in Yami's strong grip, their faces inches apart. Yugi 'eeped' and Yami stirred.

"What time is it?" Yami mumbled.

"I don't know, there are no clocks." Yugi whispered, beet red.

"Are you ok?" Yami asked sitting up and releasing Yugi.

"I-I'm fine." Yami nodded and got out of bed walking over to the bath. Yugi quickly dressed and went outside the rewards room and into the kitchen.

"Morning Yugi how was your night?" Ryou asked, handing him a cup of steaming coffee.

"It was good, yours?" Yugi accepted the cup.

"Fine." Jou walked in, clutching his head.

"My head." He moaned.

"You shouldn't have had all those beers." Ryou handed him a cup of coffee.

"Don't talk so loud!" Ryou rolled his eyes and looked back at Yugi.

"Last day of being a slave." Ryou smiled.

Yugi smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

"Servants, it is time to make your masters breakfast." BIG SISTER ordered. Yugi and Jou sat down their coffee and went about making breakfast, the other servants arrived and they all started. Yugi went back to the Rewards room and found Yami already eating the breakfast they got.

* * *

**In The Lounge Room, Time 10:21. **

Jou was fast asleep when Malik and Lizzie snuck in. In Lizzie's hands she held a bottle of whipped cream. They snuck up to the sleeping blonde and sprayed whipped cream on him. Two minuets later the two silently laughing pair left. Jou rolled over and his eyes fluttered opened, on the corner of his eye he saw a white creamy thing. Reaching a hand up to brush it away he came into contact with…cream…? Jou stood up and looked at the many mirrors lining the walls. Wipe cream had been sprayed on his face so he looked like a clown and on his bare chest, since someone had opened it, was in smudged wipe cream…**M&L! **Jou blinked before…

"MALIK! LIZZIE! THIS IS NOT FUNNY!" He heard Malik and Lizzie's laughs from outside. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BOTH!" His only response was shrieks of laughter.

* * *

**Out By The Pool, Time 12:39. **

Lulu and Gaff were sun bathing on two of the cone shaped bean bags, Malik, Ryou and Lizzie were swimming, Yami, Bakura, Seto and Mariku were working out and Yugi and Mia were talking.

"Hey look, a bird!" Lulu pointed up at a bird flying over head, when something fell from the sky landing in Lulu's lap. She looked down and screamed. "CRAP!"

"What?" Gaff asked looking up.

"NO SERIOUSLY! CRAP!" She jumped up and dived into the pool. Everyone burst out laughing as Lulu surfaced. Lizzie, who was sitting on the edge of the pool, laughed so hard she fell forwards into the pool. "I don't like birds." Lulu pouted.

* * *

**MONDAY NOMINATIONS NIGHT HOSTED BY HAPPYDEVIL!**

**Monday, on stage with HappyDevil, time 7:32. **

HappyDevil walks on stage wearing a pale gold dress. "Welcome to the first BIG SISTER nominations night. I'm your host, HappyDevil! Tonight you'll all watch as your favourite housemates vote and get voted. Each housemate will go into the Diary room, one at a time, and vote for housemates. But first we'll say 'hi' to the housemates." The huge wall size screen behind HD shows the housemates sitting on couch. "Hello House!"

"Hey HD!" They yell, grinning broadly.

"So how are we all after Friday?"

"I'm still tired." Jou moaned.

"Well after tonight you all won't be just tired but emotionally strained. Now before I go, Yugi and Yami, I noticed sparks fly between you two!" HD grinned. Yugi blushed and Yami grinned. "I'll take that as yes. Ok, I'll see you all soon!"

"Bye HD!" The screen faded.

"Ok, tonight nominations will go in alphabetical order, so first is friend-ship bit-I mean Anzu!" Forces smile. The screen turns on and shows Anzu sitting in the Diary Room chair facing the camera.

"Anzu." BIG SISTER'S voice filled the room.

"Yea?"

"Tonight you will be voting on housemates. The reasons must be clear and pursues, they also must be reasons on why the housemate must go. First you'll be given 2 points to vote someone out. Then 1 point. Alright, Anzu, who do you vote for 1 point, and why?"

"Ok. For 2 points I vote for Yugi."

"Why do you vote for Yugi?"

"Coz I don't like him."

An annoyed sigh was heard. "It's not enough to _hate _him you have to give a reason!"

"Uh...because Like he brain washed Yami into taking him into the rewards room."

"…You have to be kidding me!" Anzu stared stupidly at the ceiling. "Ok…I'm not even going to ask for your 1 point. I'm giving you a strike. If you are rewarded three strikes you could face early eviction from the BIG SISTER house."

* * *

**BACK WILL HD**

"Well Anzu didn't get fare." HD grinned. "Well let's see how Bakura will do."

* * *

**BACK IN THE DIARY ROOM**

"Bakura,"

"Yes Big S?" Bakura was seated in the seat, after cleaning it of Anzu-germs.

"I have explained the rules, so, who do you nominate for 2 points and why?"

"Well for 2 points I nominate Anzu because she's always hanging of Yami, which is really annoying and she's mean to Ryou oh and that Lulu."

"I'll accept that. Ok for 1 point who do you nominate?"

"I nominate Isis for 1 point because she's always playing 'older sister' to Malik and it gets really annoying!"

* * *

**BACK WITH HD**

"So its 2 points for Anzu and 1 for Isis. Let's see how Gaff will do."

* * *

**IN THE DIARY ROOM**

"Gaff. For 2 points who do you vote for, and why?"

"For 2 points I vote Anzu because she's evil and a bitch."

"For 1 point who do you vote for and why?"

"Uh…for 1 point I vote for…Jou coz he's an idiot."

* * *

**BACK WITH HD**

"Ah, so the tally stands, 4 for Anzu, 1 for Isis, 1 for Jou and 0 for everyone ells. Let's see if Isis will throw the tally…"

* * *

**IN THE DIARY ROOM**

"Isis, for 2 points who do you vote for and why?" Isis lapsed into silence before answering.

"For 2 points I vote for Lulu, she's always messing things up which gets annoying, and her constant ditzy behaviour is driving me crazy!"

"For 1 point who do you vote for and why?"

"For 1 point I vote for Seto, he'll only participate in things if he's forced, he won't willingly do things."

* * *

**WITH HD**

"Well Isis defiantly changed things; let's see who Jou votes for."

* * *

**WITH JOU IN THE DIARY ROOM  
**

"Jou, for 2 points who do you nominate, and why?"

"For 2 points I nominate Anzu. She doesn't do her share of work and she's always seems to mess things up and her flirting with Yami is stupid."

"For 1 point who do you nominate?"

"For 1 I nominate Bakura. He'll only do stuff if he's forced and he steal stuff, like the only good cocking pot and only yesterday he swiped a vase."

* * *

**WITH LIZZIE IN THE DIARY ROOM**

"Lizzie for 2 points who do you nominate and why?"

"For 2 I nominate Anzu, she constantly hangs of Yami who should be gay! She messes up tasks, if it wasn't a rule I'd choke her…. Or find something else to do…!"

"For 1 point who do you nominate?"

"For 1 I nominate Mia. She bitches about EVERYTHING! The task we just did was one of her worst bitching episodes, stupid..fu.. oh wait….. hehehe!"

* * *

**WITH LULU**

"For 2 points who do you nominate and why?"

"Anzu because nobody likes her and I'm a sheep so I must follow, coz actually I am a sheep coz in the chines calendar thing I'm a sheep!"

"Uh…ok. For 1 point who do you nominate and why?"

"Isis because she's mean!"

* * *

**With Malik**

"Malik, for 2 points who do you nominate and why?"

"For 2 I nominate Anzu because she's annoying as hell!"

"For 1 point who do you nominate and why?"

"I nominate Isis. She is my sister but I'm not little! She doesn't have to baby-sit me!"

* * *

**With Mariku**

"Mariku, who would you like to nominate for 2 points and why?"

"Mariku nominate whoever Pretty-self nominated!"

"Uh…ok then you can leave…"

* * *

**With Mia **

"For 2 points who do you nominate and why?"

"I nominate Anzu. The reasons for are she's mean, annoying, stupid and has really bad fashion." Mia nodded.

"For 1 point who do you nominate?"

"Isis, because she's way to over protective of Malik and it's really annoying!"

* * *

**Back on Stage**

"Well let's see how the voting tally is so fare: Anzu in the lead with 14, Isis with 5, Lulu on 2, Seto, Jou, Mia and Bakura on 1 and everyone ells on 0." HD grinned. "No way the bitch will last! Uh…back to see how Ryou votes."

* * *

**Back with Ryou**

"For 2 points who do you vote for and why?" BIG SISTER asked a scared looking Ryou.

"Um…Anzu, because she's rather mean to Lulu and Yugi."

"Ok, who do you vote for 1 point and why?"

"Isis, because she's rather mean to Mariku."

* * *

**With Seto**

"For 2 points who do you vote for and why?"

"I vote for Mia. She bitches and whines none stop!"

"For 2 points?"

"Uh…Isis, she's always watching Malik and its really annoying!"

* * *

**With Yami**

"For 2 points who do you nominate?"

"For 2 I nominate Anzu. She stalks me, which is really creepy not to mention she's mean to Yugi!"

"For 1 point?"

"Seto, he won't do anything only I he has to and won't loosen up."

* * *

**Finally Yugi, Thank RA!**

"Yugi, who do you nominate for 2 points and why?"

"Um…Isis, she's always watching Malik which can get a little annoying at times."

"For 1 point?"

"Um…Anzu she's mean…"

* * *

**On Stage **

"Ok, that's the nominations! Let's see the tally before we go over to the house, because Yami has the power to abducted 3 points from 1 housemate." HD smiles creepily. "Ok on 19 points is Anzu, on 9 is Isis, followed by Mia on 3, Seto and Lulu on 2, Jou and Bakura on 1 and everyone ells on 0. So Anzu, Isis, Mia, Lulu and Seto are up for nominations, let's see who Yami will save."

* * *

**Back in the house, in the lounge room **

The housemates were sitting on the couch waiting for BIG SISTER.

"Housemates," Bakura fell of the couch twitching but nobody paid attention, "the five housemates up for nominations are; Anzu, Isis, Mia, Lulu and Seto. Yami you may now come into the diary room to use your 3 points to save 1 housemate. That is all." Yami climbed of the couch and went into the diary room and sat on the chair. "Yami, for 3 points who do you want to save?"

"I want to save Lulu."

"Go back to the lounge room and tell no one of your choice."

* * *

**On Stage **

HD stares at screen were Yami was on. "He. Saved. Lulu…"

Um…let's just go back to the house…

* * *

**Back In The House. **

"Housemates, the new nominees are…Anzu, Isis, Seto and Mia. That is all."

* * *

**TBC…**

**HD: there's the nominations! Sorry it took forever to post! I was having writers block on it! No funny inspiration came!**

**Bea: I can't believe he saved Lulu! One of the dreaded twins!**

**COH: Well thanks to: pharaoh atemu's angel, xIsisx, eclipse-moon, Kyara, akuavari, myst49 and Phoenix! You guys get Jou plushies! **

**HD: please review! **

**Cole: with flame-**

**COH: or comment **

**Bea: or not review at all and HD won't update!**

**HD: ja ne!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH and Cole! **


	8. Monday Before Nominations

**HD: ok here's chapter 8 of BS! **

**COH: HD has sadly had no impairment for this story that's why she hasn't updated. **

**Bea: whatever. **

**Cole: pft. **

**Alvar: hehe YAY! **

**Previously on BS: The housemates voted and the nominees are Anzu, Isis, Seto and Mia.

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Monday before Nominations.**

**MONDAY MORNING, 8:04, Bedroom. **

Ryou opened his eyes sleepily to come face-to-face with a bare tan chest.

"eep!" Ryou almost fell backwards if it wasn't for a pair of tan arms wrapped around his waist. Ryou was bright red, so red that it matched a sunburnt tomato. Bakura had woken when Ryou had 'eep'ed.

"Hmm…morning Ry." Ryou only nodded. "Are you ok?" Bakura hadn't ever seen someone so red.

"I-I'm f-fine." Ryou spluttered.

"Uh…if you're sure…" Bakura let the white-haired British boy go, who quickly changed and left. Bakura blinked, he'd never seen someone move so fast! Ryou had taken refuge in the kitchen, where he repeatedly banged his head on the counter.

"Baka-bang-baka-bang-baka-bang-BAKA!"

"Ryou…are you ok…" He looked up at an uncertain Malik.

"I'm fine." Ryou sighed. Malik nodded, still giving him uncertain looks went over to the fridge and got some water.

"Is it Bakura?" Malik asked, sitting next to his friend.

"Yea…" Ryou rubbed his head. "How are you and Mariku?" Malik grinned.

"Great! But Isis can get annoying, and in the way!" Malik muttered a curse under his breath.

**In The Spa, time 9:34. **

Gaff, Lulu, Bakura and Mariku were sitting in the spa making plans to take over the world.

"I say we kill the Queen and blow up America!" Lulu grinned.

"I say we make Anzu killing robots!" Gaff cackled.

"How about we kidnap Bush and hold him ransom for the world?" Bakura asked wickedly.

"That's a stupid idea! Nobody pay for his ransom." Lulu pointed out.

"How about world domination?"

"Gaff, we're _talking _about world domination!" Bakura snapped.

"What are you guys doing?" They looked up at Ryou and Malik.

"Making plans to-"

"NOTHING!" Bakura yelled over Lulu.

"Mariku innocent!" Mariku suddenly yelled.

"Uh…right…" Malik and Ryou slowly backed away.

"Phew we got rid of them." Bakura muttered.

"What about we kidnap Johnny Depp!" Gaff yelled.

"Why Johnny Depp?"

"He's hot!"

"Yea and Brad Pitt too!" Lulu agreed.

"He's old!" Gaff muttered.

"Yea but hot!"

"And Orlando Bloom!" Lulu, Gaff and Mariku looked at Bakura oddly. "What he's hot." Bakura shrugged.

"And I want to be Queen Lulu! ALL HAIL QUEEN LULU!" Lulu stood up, but fell over and hit her but on the side.

Bakura lent over and whispered in Mariku's ear, "We'll kill her when we've finished." Mariku nodded.

"I want to be Miss Universe! Is there such a thing?" Everyone sweat-dropped at Gaff.

**Rewards Room, time 10:53**

Yami and Yugi were eating lunch while talking.

"Ok, I have a question for you, who was the first person you kissed?" Yugi smirked.

"Uh first person…um…I forget her name but we were friends in Egypt. How about you, who was the first person you kissed," Yami smirked back.

Yugi blush a dark shade of red. "I've never been kissed…" Yami blinked and then smirked.

"Well then we'll have to change that!" Yugi looked up in confusion but Yami had grabbed the back of his head and locked his lips to Yugi's sweet tasting ones. Yugi closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck kissing back. Yami ran his tongue along Yugi's lip, who, in turn, parted his lips.

**In The Dinning Room, time 11:34. **

Lulu and Seto were arguing over wether a tomato was a fruit or vegetable.

"A tomato is a fruit, you moron, everyone knows that!" Seto barked.

"Nah, it's a vegetable!" Lulu stuck out her tongue childishly. Seto rolled his ice-blue orbs.

"He's right Lulu, a tomato _is _a fruit." Mia cut in. Lulu glared at the blonde.

"It's a vegetable!" Isis rolled her eyes, sick of the petty argument.

"Look Lulu, uh…a pig!" Isis pointed out the window.

"WHERE?" Lulu ran out the door after the imaginary pig.

"What a dumb ass…" Seto murmured. Isis and Mia nodded.

**By The Pool, Time 12:34. **

Ryou and Gaff were sunbaking while Lulu and Isis, unwillingly, had a water war which consisted of Isis running for her life while Lulu sprayed her and screamed 'EVIL BUNNY!' Bakura came out, he was bored as Malik and Marik were off somewhere making out. He spotted Ryou and grinned.

"BOO!" He'd jumped onto the unaware white-haired boy.

"AAAAHHHH" Ryou yelled as a huge lump fell onto him. "BAKURA!" Bakura grinned at the angry British boy.

"Aww Ry-Ry, lighten up." He grinned and brushed lips with Ryou. Ryou sat stunned as Bakura climbed off of him and jumped into the water.

"_Ryou's got a crush!" _Gaff sung grinning at the still stunned boy.

"What…?" Ryou blinked his emerald orbs and looked around at the blonde. Gaff only winked and replaced her sunglasses.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: -cowards- I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated for ages that that's it soo short!**

**COH: HD would appreciate if nobody would…kill her…**

**Cole: And I'd appreciate if you did. **

**Alvar: lots of thanks to: MissMUSIC, Pickle-Kitten, akuavari, xIsisx, Browneyedalbino and myst49. For your patience we're giving you all…**

**COH: Bakura plushies complete with Minnie daggers. **

**Bea: -grabs a dagger- MWAHHAAHHA!**

**HD: who wants to pry the dagger away? –Silence- FINE!**

**Ja Ne and please review!**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar! **


	9. 2nd Tuesday

**HD: chapter 9!**

**COH: and we apologise for the slow updating. **

**Bea: I don't! **

**Alvar: No own Yu-Gi-Oh or BIG BROTHER. **

**Bea: but we will once I take over the world! **

**HD: Bea! No evil plotting before six pm! **

**Bea: pft…**

**Cole: …

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: the second Tuesday. **

**TUESDAY MORNING, 9:01, Lounge room. **

The housemates where gathered in the lounge room to see who Yami had picked for 'bread maker, house keeper and shopper chief'**-1-**

"Ok." Yami grinned, facing the room of tied housemates. "For bread maker I chose Jou, House keeper is Seto and shopper chief is Lulu." Seto glared at Yami.

"I'm going to get you for this!" Seto hissed, not at all liking the idea of having to clean the BS house.

"Yeah, yeah, but till then best get to work, you have the _whole _house to clean!" Yami was enjoying every minute of Seto's touter.

"Housemates, this is BIG SISTER." Good old Bakura once again fell over twitching. "Bread maker, you have three loafs to make a day, best get started, and house keeper its time to start cleaning. That is all." Seto sent Yami a death glare before he left and Jou walked off to the kitchen. "And also, the Store Room is opened."

"YAY! Shopping!" Lulu bounced out of the house to the store room which now had shelves lined with food.

"What do you want to do?" Malik asked, stretching and yawning.

"Sleep…" Bakura mumbled.

"SWIM!" Gaff yelled, running off to the bedroom. Everyone slowly trudged behind her.

* * *

**OUTSIDE time 9:15. **

The housemates, excluding Anzu, Lulu, Seto and Jou were outside enjoying the warm sun. At the gym Yami, Bakura and Marik worked out. **-2-**

Lulu approached the boys with Anzu trailing behind her. "Hey guys!" Lulu yelled in a happy-preppy voice. "Hey nice muscles." Lulu winked at Bakura who quickly pulled on a mussel shirt. Lulu walked over to a wait and grinned. "This weight-lifting thing isn't hard!" She picked it up, but unfortunately for Lulu the waits were too strong and sent her toppling backwards, dropping the weight onto Anzu's head, which fell over unconscious. "Wow that's hard!"

"Is ugly-evil dead?" Marik asked, kicking Anzu's limp form.

"I think so." Yami grinned.

"Ohh what's this?" Lulu had discovered the big weight-lifts.

"Ahh Lulu, I'd be careful with that…" Yami warned as Lulu rubbed her hands and did odd stretches. As she bent over to grab the weights two things happened, 1 Anzu woke up and 2 Lulu farted, in Anzu's face. THUMP! Lulu hadn't notice as she picked up the weights and lifted them up, but as she lifted the weights on the bar gradually slipped off and rolled away.

"AHH POSSESSED WEIGHTS!" Isis and Lizzie had misfortune of being in the evil-weights path. By then Lulu had put the now empty bar down.

"Well that wasn't too bad! Hey what happened to the cow?" She asked, looking down at Anzu.

"She was…downwind…" Bakura snickered.

"What are we going to do with the body?" Yami asked. The four thought for a moment, no well really the three hguys thought while all Lulu's brain was doing was…

Lulu's brain: "LALALALALA! I wonder why the sky is blue….LALALA!"

"I've got it!" Bakura explained. The others looked at him anxiously. "No wait I don't…a wait I do!" After explaining his master plan they each grabbed a hand or lef of Anzu and carried her towards a wall.

"What are you four doing?" Gaff asked.

"Uh…throwing the garbage out." Yami offered.

"Oh ok!" They let out sighs of relief and kept going. When they reached the wall they swung her body in rhythm before throwing her over the wall and into…DUM DUM DUMMM DREAMWORLD!**-3- **

"OWW! HEY DON'T GIVE _US _YOUR GARBAG!" An angry voice yelled, it oddly sounded a lot like Bea…

"I'm going to take a shower, working out is such a sweaty job!" Lulu complained, heading into the house.

* * *

**THE DINNING ROOM time, 10:32. **

"LUNCH IS READY!" Lulu called. The housemates came running from all directions, Malik and Marik last, both smoothing out their wrinkled clothes.

"What's for lunch?" Yugi asked, taking a plate from Lulu.

"Pasta!" Lulu grinned.

"Vegetarian?" Malik asked hopefully.

"Oh course not! Good old meat!" Lulu scoped some pasta onto her plate and sat at the table with Bakura, Ryou, Seto, Jou, Lizzie and Gaff. Malik sighed and only got spaghetti and sat next to Marik and Ryou.

"Wow Lulu, it looks great." Ryou smiled. Lulu beamed.

"Hey where's Anzu?" Isis asked who'd just sat down.

"We thre-"

"She's feeling a little ill!" Bakura interrupted.

"No! We-"Yami covered her mouth.

"It smells nice." Lizzie smiled. She brought her fork full of pasta to her mouth and ate it. She chewed happily and swallowed. "Really nice-"Then she fell backwards unmoving.

"She's dead!" Isis yelled. Everyone looked down at their untouched plates and pushed them away with a look of horror. Lulu just simply ate a mouthful and didn't die.

"Are you going to eat yours?" She asked Isis, who pushed her plate to Lulu.

"Wow she's…" Ryou mumbled in a daze.

"…Immortal or something…" Bakura finished.

"Shit…" Everyone chorused, except Lulu who was happily eating.

"Hey…what are we going to do with her body?" Bakura asked, kicking her leg.

"Wall?" Mariku asked.

"Wall." Yami and Bakura agreed. Everyone gave them odd looks as they grabbed the now dead housemate and carried her to the wall. Again they threw her over.

"OWW! I SAID NOT TO THROW YOUR GARBAGE OVER!" The voice shouted again and Anzu's body was thrown back over.

"Damn…" Bakura muttered as Anzu stirred.

"Housemates, this is BIG SISTER." Bakura fell back over twitching. "Please don't throw the _garbage _into Dreamworld, the poor people don't want them!"

"IT WAS LULU!" Marik and Yami yelled, pointing to Lulu who had just emerged.

"What?"

"Nothing Lulu."

"OK!" Lulu skipped off happily.

* * *

**THE BEDROOM time, 11:18**

Ryou and Bakura were lying on their bed.

"Did you really throw Anzu over the wall?" Ryou asked. Bakura shifted and avoided his eyes.

"Well…um…you see, I….Uh…yes…" Bakura waited for the yelling or lecture or something but suddenly Ryou started laughing.

"You really threw her over the wall?" tears slid down Ryou's pale cheeks. Bakura looked over at him. When Ryou had finally calmed down he rolled over to face Bakura. Bakura stared at his flushed cheeks, dancing emerald eyes and smiling kissable lips. In one swift fluid movement Bakura's lips were over Ryou's. He tasted of caramel and addicting sugar. Ryou moaned under Bakura. Unfortunately poor-innocent-Yugi walked into the room.

"AHHH!" And soon became poor-Yugi-who-lost-his-innocents.

"EEP!" Ryou blushed a dark shade of red and buried his head in the crock of Bakura's neck.

"What happened?" Yami, Lulu, Gaff and Isis had run in after hearing Yugi's scared scream.

"They…I…um…they were…" Yugi was speechless, so he simply pointed to the two who were still lying on their bed. They rolled their eyes at the two and Yami took Yugi's hand, leading him out.

Lulu and Gaff stared at the two, not at all getting what was going on.

"Hey Ryou, why is your face so red? Is it really hot in here or something?" Gaff asked.

"Gaff, Lulu it's time to _leave_." Yami had come back to drag the two clueless girls out.

* * *

**THE SPA time, 12:03.**

Malik, Yugi and Jou were sitting in the spa.

"So Yug, how are Yami and you?" Malik grinned, nudging his small friend.

Yugi blushed and looked down at the bubbling water, finding it very fascinating. "Um…we…ah…I…um…"

"Nah! Mal, lay off Yug." Jou laughed. Malik smirked and looked over Jou's shoulder.

"Hey it's Kaiba!" Jou looked over his shoulder to see the one-and-only Seto Kaiba!

"Mutt, shrimp and Tomb-Keeper." Seto leered.

"Cold-ass." Malik smirked.

"I'm NOT a mutt!" Jou growled.

"Could have fooled me." Seto's superior smirk was stuck on his face like a leech!

"Why you!" Jou threw himself at the CEO knocking him over with Jou striding his waist. Seto growled and rolled over so he was on top.

"This is better." He murmured huskily. Jou's face turned as red as Ryou's and he went limp, staring up into ice-blue eyes.

"Uh…maybe we should go." Malik whispered, grabbing Yugi and dragging him off.

Jou and Seto didn't notice them leave. Seto had lowered his head so that his nose brushed against Jou's. Jou subconsciously leant up as Seto's lips closed over his cheery-red ones.

"Jou I was wondering if….I'll come back…" Yami turned around and practically ran back to the house. The two stayed like that, undisturbed.

* * *

**THE KITCHEN time, 5:21. **

Lulu was busily cooking dinner. Isis and Mia sat at the table waiting for Lulu to finish dinner so they could eat, although they were still weary of her cooking.

"Dinner is ready! Come get your PASTA!" Lulu laid down the dishes of the deadly pasta on the table.

"Lulu, can you cook anything ells?"

"Nope!" Lulu sat down while everyone ells came to eat.

"Oh…pasta…" Malik muttered, poking his serve.

"Who votes someone tries it first?" Mia asked. Everyone but Lulu, who was happily eating, raised their hands. "Ok, Anzu, try some." Anzu scoped up some of her pasta and took a bite. They waited for her to drop dead but Anzu only ate more.

"Damn, it's not poison." Bakura muttered, earning a slap from Ryou.

"Hey, has anyone seen Jou and Seto?" Isis asked. Malik and Yami held back their laughter.

"They're…busy…" Yami snickered.

"Somehow I have the feeling I _don't _want to know." Mia muttered.

"Know what?" Gaff asked.

**TBC…

* * *

**

**-1- The shopper chief has to cook every meal and shop for the food. The bread maker has to make the bread and the House keeper has to clean the house, spa, pool and sonar. **

**-2- -HD and COH start drooling- SO HOT!**

**-3- Dreamworld is an amusement park in Australia, BIG BROTHER is hosted there and tons of MAD rides! I've been twice!

* * *

**

**HD: Hmm…not as long as I hoped it would be…**

**COH: we still hope you all like it! **

**Alvar: Thanks to: **XxSexItxX, missMUSIC, LonelyTombRobber, PrepMassarcre, Browneyedalobino, shady gurl, Slushie Blu, AnGeLoFmErCeY94, myst49, xIsisx.

**Bea: why bother reviewing her?**

**Cole: because if they don't she won't update.**

**Bea: that's bad because…?**

**Alvar: PWEASE REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Alvar, Bea and Cole. **


	10. 2nd Wednesday

**HD: I am so, so, so, so, so sorry! I never meant to update this chapter so late!**

**COH: HD worked hard on this chapter, with a lot of help from EgyptianRedWelshDragon. **

**Alvar: THANKYOU!**

**Bea: she owns nothing! Not BIG BROTHER or Yu-Gi-Oh**

**Cole: so get over it**

**Chapter 10: The second Wednesday.

* * *

**

**MORNING, BATHROOM time: 8:02**

Lulu, Mia and Gaff were busy brushing their teeth.

"What are we going to do today?" Mia asked, spreading toothpaste onto her hot-pink brush.

"I'm going swimming!" Gaff grinned.

"I'm going too!" Lulu was so enthusiastic with her response that she forgot her mouth was full of foaming bubbles that sprayed all over the two girls.

"EEWWW!" Mia squealed.

"Sorry!" A trickle of spit ran down Lulu's chin and she grinned widely.

"Lulu…" Mia backed away, wiping the spit and foam from her face. "I'm…just going to…GO!" She ran out of the room and Gaff followed at a run, tripping over at the door.

"Fucking Pixies of Neverland!" Gaff swore.

"Pixies! Where! NO GET THEM AWAY!" Bakura screamed, sounding like a ten-year-old-girl, except their not scared of Pixies or BIG SISTER or the Cookie Monster…

"AHHH!" Jou yelled, kicking widely, which resulted in him kicking Seto in the um….unfortunate area….

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Seto fell off the bed and landed on Malik.

"AHHH EVIL-ASS!" Malik was screaming and cowering until Isis came over with her faithful, and somehow undamaged, flowerpot.

"DON'T TOUCH MY LITTLE BROTHER!" Isis shrieked, sounding like some crazy banshi from hell's basement.

"GET OFF ME YOU CRAZY EGYPTIAN, PHARAOH'S ASS KISSING FREAK!" Seto screeched sounding like Seto on a good day at work.

"SETO LET GO OF HER!" Yami yelled, saving Isis from being chocked to death by the mighty CEO.

"HOUSEMATES THIS IS BIG SISTER, COULD YOU ALL REPORT TO THE LOUNGE ROOM." BIG SISTER'S voice called over Isis's chocked gasps of her flittering life!

Seto dropped her on the ground and walked off. Everyone followed.

* * *

**THE LOUNGE ROOM time: 8:56**

The housemates were gathered around the lounge room wondering what BIG SISTER wanted.

"HOUSEMATES, SINCE LIZZIE'S…ALARMING _DEPARTER _(insert evil laugh) I HAVE DECIDED TO BRING IN A NEW HOUSEMATE OUT OF THE BLUE…PLEASE WELCOME…THE COOKIE MONSTER!"

"COOKIE!" Lulu yelled.

"OH AND HE'S JUST BEEN REALESED FROM REHAB SO COULD YOU ALL PLEASE BE NICE, BAKURA, YAMI, SETO, MARIK THAT MEANS YOU."

The doors of the Diary room opened and in came the big blue, furry monster-type-thing we all know and love (or hate whatever) THE COOKIE MONSTER!

"AHHH THE COOKIE MONSTER IS BACK TO HAUNT ME!" Bakura screamed girlishly.

"Baku-thief scared of little monster-blue?" Marik asked.

"YES!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Marik fell over laughing and was tackled by Bakura.

"Hello." Yugi beamed, being the nice-cute-adorable-sweet-perfect-cute-loving-cute-guy he is, introduced them all to the new monster-thing…"I'm Yugi, and these are, Ryou, Jou, Malik, Lulu, Gaff, Seto, Yami, Isis, Mia and those two idiots over there are Bakura and Mariku."

"WE'RE NOT IDIOTS!"

Yugi brushed them off with a chibi-grin. Did we mention how sweet and loving he is?

"I'm Cookie Monster." CM grinned, extending a furry hand. Yugi went to shake it but Yami grabbed his wrist.

"Don't touch him Yugi! He could be deadly!" Yami yelled, dive-tackling little-Yugi to the ground.

"Yami…I…can't…BREATH!" Yugi squeaked!

"Why were you in rehab?" Gaff asked stupidly.

"I had an addiction to…" CM dropped his head in an ashamed fashion.

"Drugs?" Seto helped.

"No worse…"

"Cocaine?" Mia helped.

"That is a drug, dipshit!" Seto snapped.

"Say that to my face, trench-coat-boy!"

"Maybe I will blonde-bimbo!"

Seto and Mia got into a huge fight, the others ignored them.

"So what was it?" Gaff asked.

"I had an addiction to…COOKIES!" CM wailed.

There was a long stretch of silence, broken only by the insults thrown by Seto, Mia, Bakura and Marik.

Suddenly Anzu turned up (coz the Author had forgotten her until then…)

"Hello! FRIENDSHIP FOREVER!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone, CM included, ran away, looking for a place to hide.

"She's can't see me, she can't see me…" Gaff chanted, while sitting in the middle of the yard covering her eyes with her hands (the author would like to point out she is wearing BRIGHT yellow while sitting on DARK green grass).

Amazingly Anzu walked right by without seeing her.

"I'M ALIVE!" Gaff yelled, eyes still covered, she did a victory lap of the yard, tripped over and landed in the pool. Eyes still covered.

"Is she retarded or something?" CM asked, looking over at Lulu.

Mouth full of toothpaste Lulu grinned and started bubbling, foam running down her chin.

"Uhhh…" CM backed away, eyeing the crazy lady.

* * *

**THE KITCHEN time: 9:27. **

"Is the coast clear?" A cooking pot hissed to the fridge.

"I-I-I'm f-f-f-f-freezing!" The fridge whined.

"I say we sacrifice someone." The cupboard cackled.

"Good idea!" The cooking-pot agreed.

Suddenly Isis was kicked out of the cupboard.

"ANZU! ISIS WANT'S TO BE YOUR FRIEND!" The cooking-pot hollowed.

"FRIEND!"

"AHHHHHHHHH" Isis took off running for the bedrooms, Anzu at her heels.

**IN THE BEDROOM, UNDER ONE OF THE BEDS Time: 9:34.

* * *

**

Mariku and Malik were curled up under the bed, filling the time with a steamy make-out session. They were on the point of losing control when Isis decided to run past screaming, Anzu on her heels.

At her sudden arrival the two Egyptians had jumped apart, both hitting their heads and cursing loudly as they tried to crawl out of their hiding place.

"Stupid, crazy sister." Malik growled. Mariku nodded.

"Mariku's head hurts." Mariku pouted.

"Oh suck it up!" Mia yelled from the bathroom were she hid in the open showers.

Mariku grumbled and Malik kissed his cheek, cheering him up.

"Pretty-Self make Mariku happy?" Mariku asked slyly a dark light in his eyes.

"Depends on what makes Mariku happy…" Malik smirked.

Marik ran his hand down Malik's side and kissed his neck, sucking on the tender skin. Malik moaned and grinded his hips against Marik's.

"MALIK, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Isis's voice cut through the tender, R-rated moment and Marik was soon running from Isis who inturn ran from Anzu.

Malik sighed in annoyance and went looking for Ryou and Yugi, who were huddled in the toilet, looking a little scared of the whole situation.

"Its OK guys, Marik and Isis have _it _distracted." Malik assured, coaxing them from their small hiding place.

The three stood awkwardly for a moment.

"LUNCH IS READYYYYYY!" Lulu yelled, breaking the silence.

"I'm hungry." Malik said, walking off, the other two following him.

**IN THE DINNING ROOM, Time: 10:26

* * *

**

All the housemates, excluding Anzu who was…a little busy, were gathered around the table, starving as they had had no breakfast.

CM was getting settled fast, Bakura kept his distance, and the other housemates warmed to him.

"OK everyone," Lulu grinned, "I hope you're all really, really hungry!"

Everyone nodded, forgetting the incident with the spaghetti, and waited eagerly for their brunch.

Lulu came out holding a large plate. "I've made…Cookies! All sorts!" Everyone's eyes lit up, none more than CM's.

"Did you say c-c-c-cookies?"

"Yep, choc-chip, chocolate, plain, butter-milk, Lulu's surprise!" Lulu grinned.

"What's Lulu's surprise?" Yami asked wearily.

"Oh just a little of everything, mashed-potato, ice-cream, peanut-butter, Milo, milk, that pimple I popped, some of those extra tacks, just the usual."

Yami eyed the plate with distaste.

CM's mouth watered, his googily-eyes widened to large googily-eye-big-things…he started to twitch, and then he broke.

"COOKIES!" He grabbed the bowl and started to shoved the cookies in his mouth, including 'Lulu's surprise' (poor, poor, monster-thing).

Everyone watched mouth opened, it was Cookie-Monster unleashed.

**FIVE LONG HOURS LATER, Time: 3:26

* * *

**

The housemates crawled out of their hiding places once more.

"Is it safe?" Yami asked from under…the pot.

"He's in some, cookie-coma." Mia said, pocking the massive blue lump with a stick.

The whole house was trashed, everything had been thrown around, and there was cookie crumbs and cookie dough everywhere.

"Will he be OK?" Yugi asked timidly.

Suddenly the Diary-Room door opened and two men marched in, wearing uniforms from Rehab.

"Where is Mr Cookie Monster?" One asked, flashing his ID.

Ryou pointed at the blue-lump.

"Thankyou." They marched over and dragged CM off.

They all stood there starring after CM and the Rehab men.

"THIS IS BIG SISTER, HOUSE CLEANER, SETO, YOU HAVE SOME WORK TO DO (insert evil laugh again)."

Seto glared at Yami who grinned.

"Off you go Seto."

"Fucking Pharaoh."

**TBC…

* * *

**

**HD: what does everyone think?**

**COH: please review

* * *

**

**Alvar: lots of thanks to our anonymous reviewer:**

from Philippines: I've always wondered what would happen if the Yu-Gi-Oh cast was shut-up in the BB house sigh anyway thankyou for the review and please leave a review with you're thoughts on the chapter, thankyou!

* * *

**Cole: Review or HD will mope, because it's almost her birthday,**

**Bea: leave presents evil grin**

**COH: why are you asking to leave presents, it's HD's b'day.**

**Bea: yes, but as her Yami I share her birthday, so I get presents too!**

**HD: REVIEW PLEASE**

**HappyDevil, Bea, COH, Cole and Alvar**


	11. 2nd Thursday

**HD: finally, chapter 11!**

**Bea: HD didn't try hard on this chapter, so don't be surprised if its crap. **

**COH: Oh be quiet!**

**Alvar: HD doesn't own BIG BROTEHR, Yu-Gi-Oh or John Conolly's characters, Angel and Louis. **

**Cole: just start!**

**Chapter 11: The second Thursday**

**MORNING, KITCHEN time 9:23**

Yugi and Ryou were seated at the table, each drinking herbal tea and talking.

"Who do you think Lulu will kill next?" Ryou asked, twirling his spoon around his tea.

"Let's hope Anzu." Yugi giggled.

"ATTENTION ALL HOUSEMATES, THIS IS BIG SISTER, IN TWO HOURS A NEW HOUSEMATE WILL ARRIVE, THAT IS ALL."

"Another housemate? I thought they would have learnt from the mistake of CM." Ryou muttered.

"AHHH WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Gaff screamed, running through the kitchen and tripping over her own feet.

"Gaff, what's wrong?" Yugi asked, helping her up.

"AHHH MIDGET PORKYPINE!" Gaff screamed, jumping away from Yugi and tripping over the bench.

"Night terrors." Ryou muttered.

Yugi frowned. "I'm not that short!"

Gaff was now running around outside, running into and over various objects, fighting off pink hippos, getting chased by evil donuts and trying to climb over the wall.

Ryou and Yugi watched from the porch, sipping their tea and chatting.

**THE BEDROOM time** **10:24**

Malik and Mariku were sprawled across their beds with their limbs tangled together. Isis was sleeping at the foot of their bed, yelling various insults and warnings in her sleep.

Bakura was clutching a pillow in a bear hug, thinking it was Ryou and muttering things like 'beautiful' and 'lets screw'.

Yami was also holding a pillow, thinking it was Yugi.

Seto was holding Jou against his naked chest (drool!) although he claimed that it was reflex and it hadn't loved it.

Anzu was sleeping in Jou's dog bed, because no one wanted to share a bed with her and Mia was sleeping with Lulu who was snoring and flaying around.

Bakura Snorted loudly and woke himself up. When he realized he was holding a pillow and not his cute Ryou he dropped it in disgust and stormed out of the room.

**THE GARDEN time 10:35**

Ryou and Yugi were still watching Gaff's night terrors, this time she was fighting off a snake, which in fact was the hose, which was curled around her neck.

"Maybe we should help her." Yugi offered offhandedly.

"Nah she'll wake up." Ryou twirled some hair around his fingers. "Hey when is this new housemate coming?"

"What new housemate?" Bakura demanded, sitting down across the table and throwing a look to Gaff who was now hitting the 'snake' with a pole she found somewhere.

"BS said there's going to be a new housemate." Ryou explained, dragging his eyes away from Gaff. "She said he'll be here soon."

"Is he going to be like," Bakura paused to gulp, "the _Cookie Monster_."

"I don't know." Ryou shrugged.

"Hey, where is everyone anyway?" Yugi asked.

"Sleeping." Bakura shrugged, looking over at Gaff who was now swimming laps. "What the fuck?"

"Night terrors." Ryou explained, turning back to watch.

"That girl is just…" Bakura shook his head.

The three just stayed and watched Gaff.

**THE LOUNGE ROOM time 11:03**

The whole House was, finally, gathered in the lounge room, most still wearing their pyjamas. Anzu was absent because Bakura had decided she was annoying him so locked her in the bathroom.

So far Jou had fallen asleep again and Isis was digging her nails into Malik's arm who was exchanging less-than-innocent looks with Marik.

"HOUSEMATES, THIS IS BIG SISTER," insert Bakura's girlish screams, "OH COME ON BAKURA, YOU SERIOUSLY NEED TO GET OVER THAT! ANYWAY COULD YOU ALL PLEASE STAND AND MAKE WELCOME YOUR NEW HOUSEMATES, AND LET'S HOPE HE ACTUALLY _LASTS, _LOUIS!"

The doors opened to the Diary room and Louis was shoved into the lounge room.

"OH HOLY CRAP! NOT YOU!" Bakura yelled, jumping behind the couch.

Let us all take some time to look over Louis' appearance. In the words of his creator, John Connolly, Louis resembled a lumberjack, except any self respecting lumberjack would refuse ever knowing him and hide themselves away, bolting the door and praying to whatever God they believed in.

Louis, to sum it up, tall, dark, handsome, satin beard, killer, good taste in clothing, gay you know the sexy average.

Now why would Bakura be associated with such a dangerous, American killer? Well it all started when Bakura, a few years ago, went to America for a huge job, I mean a killer, so he got there and a friend of his introduced him to an associate, Angel, who just happens to be Louis' lover.

Things got bad and Bakura bailed and Angel ended up in a bad position. Thanks to Louis he got out of it but Louis wasn't at all in impressed with Bakura, especially when Bakura came around asking after Angel for another job, he left the apartment with a gun pointed at his head and a very tender bruise on his back.

"Oh fuck not you." Louis drawled looking less than pleased with his current situation.

"I thought you would be too old to be able to get into this place." Bakura challenged angrily.

Louis, who hadn't been searched because when they attempted too a gun found it's way in their mouth, pulled a gun on Bakura who cowered behind Yami.

"Kill Yami, he has wired hair!" Bakura screamed like the little girl he is.

"OI LOUIS, NO GUNS!" Louis' gun was aimed at the roof. "OK YOU CAN KEEP YOUR GUN, HEHE NO HARD FEELINGS…RIGHT?"

Yugi walked cautiously forwards, eyes darting nervously to the gun. "Uh I'm Yugi…"

Louis watched him impassively and Yugi cowered back.

"OOHH I want chocolate!" Lulu yelled, suddenly running to the kitchen.

Everyone shrugged and followed, Bakura throwing a scowl to Louis and followed Ryou.

**THE KITCHEN time 11: 45**

Lulu had made chocolate, which wasn't _too _bad so everyone enjoyed chocolate and water, lots of water.

"So what do you do?" Seto asked after some quiet.

Louis raised his carefully plucked eyebrow. "I'm a semi-retired killer."

Everyone went quiet and shifted, except Lulu. "Cool. So what do killers actually do?"

Seto was tempted to slap Lulu over the head but she was saved, damn it, by Mai's next question.

"Are you single?" She wiggled her eyebrows that made Louis look at her as if she had two heads and was singing the hockey pokey.

"No." Louis answered sharply, moving away.

"I suppose it would be kind of awkward if I asked how Angel is." Bakura spoke up.

Louis' eyes hardened. "Yes."

"Alright then."

"Hey where is it?" Yami asked, noticing Anzu's absents.

"I locked her in the bathroom." Bakura answered, waving it off.

Unfortunately Anzu escaped her prison and came bounding into the room. "FRIENDSHIP!"

On impulse Louis drew his gun and pointed it at Anzu who stopped short.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She ran from the room shrieking.

"Wow." Gaff sighed. "You're amazing!"

**THE LOUNGE ROOM time 2:43**

After everyone had calmed down and had gotten a little less scared of Louis, Bakura and Ryou found some 'alone time' in the lounge room.

"I'm tired." Ryou said around a small yawn.

His head was propped up on Bakura's lap who was playing with his soft hair.

"I won't be sleeping tonight, not with bloody Louis sleeping in the same room." Bakura shivered.

"So how do you know him?" Ryou asked, looking up.

"Used to know his boyfriend Angel, thief." Bakura responded shrugging.

"A thief and an assassin." Ryou snorted.

"WE'RE GOINING TO DIE!" Gaff screamed, running past them wearing only her lime bikini.

"What is it with that girl?" Bakura growled.

Ryou shrugged, sitting up. Bakura watched as he licked his dry lips, tucking hair behind his ear and humming to some song.

"What?" Ryou blushed when he saw Bakura starring at him.

Bakura lent forwards and crushed his lips against Ryou's, making him fall back with an 'eep'.

But their make-out session was interrupted when Lulu jumped over the couch and landed beside them, making them jump apart in surprise.

"Hi guys!" Lulu beamed, not realizing what the two had been doing. "Wow Ryou, your lips are seriously bruised!"

Ryou touched his lips shyly, a dark blush colouring his pale cheeks. "I…I'm going to go…and…yea." He jumped up and raced to the bathroom.

"What's his problem?" Lulu asked.

Bakura growled and followed Ryou, leaving Lulu there, confused and alone.

"_I'm so lonely! Oh so lonely, I have nobody all of my own!" _Lulu sung, hitting the high notes with a shriek.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" BIG SISTER, Louis, Seto, Jou and Yami screamed.

Lulu just pouted.

**THE BEDROOM time 7:42**

Everyone was gathered in the bedroom, all preparing for bed.

"Hey Louis, wonna bunk with me?" Mai winked.

"No." Louis answered flatly.

"Hey guys, what if the boogy monster comes and eats me?" Lulu whimpered.

"What?" Jou asked, taken aback.

"You know, the Ooggy Boogy man from _A Nightmare Before Christmas _he eats bugs and sings that awesome song!" Lulu cleared her through and proceeded to sing, in off key, the Ooggy Boogy song.

"Shut up!" Jou moaned.

"Hi guys!" Anzu appeared.

"Does anyone have any objections to me shooting her?" Louis asked.

"No." everyone chorused.

Anzu held out her arms. "The power of friendship can over come all obstacles!"

"Yea, but can friendship over come my gun in your face?" Louis unlocked the safety.

"Go friendship." Azu yelled before running away.

The lights switched off.

"Someone is touching my ass!" Jou yelled.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone ells." Mai apologised, jumping away and hitting Seto.

"Get off our bed, Pirate-whore!"

"Get bent." Mai snapped back.

"I-is that you Mr Boogy?" Lulu called.

"Oh shut up!" Bakura yelled.

"Marik want light, Mariku can't see Pretty-self." Marik whined.

"Stay away from my brother!" Isis yelled, swinging her frying pan around blindly.

"OH FUCK! What the hell was that for?" Mai screamed.

"Ow!" Yami yelled.

"Take that!" Malik yelled, effectively silencing Isis with a swing of his rod.

"Ohh Pretty-self is so sexy!"

"OH RA-ALMIGHTY! No sex talk please!" Bakura whined.

"Baku-thief just jealous coz Mariku is getting some!"

"Shut up you friggen retarded dipshit!" Bakura snapped. Bakura was silenced by ryou's lips and he only moaned.

"Oh please no, I'm in the bed next to you!" Yami cursed.

"It's OK Yami." Yugi smiled.

"Aww I want some!" Malik huffed grabbing Marik. "Come here!"

"I am so close to sleeping on the couch!" Mai yelled.

"I'm gone!" Louis yelled, leaving.

"Oohh I'm coming!" Mai yelled running, and tripping over, after him.

"Hey mutt you bored?" Seto asked suggestively.

"Nah just sleepy." Jou yawned, missing the suggestive tone.

Seto let out a frustrated sigh. "Just come here." Seto shoved his tongue down Jou's throat, who wasn't so tired anymore.

I'm not going to go on because well let's face it; we all know what is going to happen, suggestive wink.

**-TBC-**

**HD: there you are!**

**Alvar: Please review!**

**Bea: with flame! Pretty, pretty fire, I don't have much anymore!**

**COH: thanks to:**

xIsisx: Meh can't blame you for feeling lazy. Bakura is kind of paranoid; I have no Idea who Frankie is so I'll go on your word. Please leave a comment on this chapter, thanks!

**COH: and thanks to the signed reviewers! **

**Cole: just review or HD will sulk, like always**

**Bea: yea and if you don't well send a sugar-high Gaff and Lulu. **

**Cole: hell no!**

**REVIEW!**

**HappyDevil, COH, Cole, Alvar and Bea!**


End file.
